Amando a una sola Mujer
by Misanagi-X
Summary: kaoru es la profesora, Kenshin el alumno aplicado, Misao la reportera, Aoshi el sueño de Misao-chan y Enishi.....CAPITULO 9 ARRIBA! Dejenme un Review! por fisÛUU A misao le empezaron a gustar las clases de gimnacia! REVIEWS!
1. El Comienzo

Holas!!! En este fics nos encontramos en el año 2004 ? universo alternativo!!!? jaoajaoajo  
  
1.-El comienzo  
  
El reloj marco las 9:00 am y con esto se escuho.  
  
No!!!!!!! Voy a llegar tarde..  
  
Decia el joven que corria de aprisa por las calles de tokio..  
  
No!!!! no puede ser que llege tarde el primer dia de clases!!! Nunca me habia pasado esto!!!! Decia el muchacho con cabellos rojizos mientras corria a toda prisa....  
  
Llegue!!!! Decia mientras entraba al salon .. sin evitar tropezarse con lo primero que veia... causando las risas de sus compañeras que lo miraban enbobadas..  
  
Kenshin Himura el muchacho mas destacado del salon no solo en deportes si no tambien tenia las mejores calificaciones el chico perfecto. Todas las muchachas de Victoria's School se morian por el y mas al ser tan atractivo . eso ojos violetas .a pesar de no tener el mejor porte era muy popular . pero no un chico caprichoso como creian algunas... sin duda un hombre envidiable. pero a pesar de eso kenshin no tenia novia y eso era una odisea ya que todas las relaciones que tuvo .. fueron un tremendo fracaso, especialmente su romance con Tomoe Yukishiro, que resulto ser una muchacha interesada..y de muy mala gana.  
  
Kenshin fue saludado por su amigo Sanosuke Sagara su mejor amigo  
  
Sanosuke Sagara: El muchacho precoz . llamado asi por las multitudes ..suele ir a fiestas y dejar la embarrada (* ya se imaginan) bueno se emborracha y quiere bailar con todas las damiselas , un casanova ..aun que no estaba soltero . Tenia una hermosa novia llamada Megumi Takani..  
  
Sano : Hola kenshin!! No puedo creerlo ¿¿¿¿te quedaste dormido????  
  
Kenshin secandose la gota e sudor en su frente.. Si ..umh.. uff. Que bueno que no ha llegado el titular o si no me iva cortado .  
  
Sano : Tienes suerte Yo nunca la tengo . decia mientras sovaba su cabeza. Ademas decia Sanosuke con una cara picara .el señor Parkinson.. Se toma un año sabático . y eso quiere decir que tenemos un nuevo profe en matematicas!!!!  
  
Mientras sano celebraba sobre todo .. por que como ya estamos en 3 año de preparatoria.. tenemos que tener un descanso no crees???  
  
Kenshin : y que te hace pensar que el nuevo sera menos exigente????  
  
Sano: bueno . mientras tomaba su barbilla..ejejeje. reía picadamente..  
  
Kenshin : dime! Sanosuke!!!!  
  
Sano: bueno nuestro nuevo titular .. es mas ni menos que una hermosa mujer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno este es el segundo fics .. espero que dejen sus rewiers con dudas preguntas y quejas . *_* espero que no hayan!!!  
  
¬_¬!!!! Bueno nos vemos!!!!  
  
Atte: Misanagi_X 


	2. Conociendonos

Holas!!! lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta! Kafurine calma ya lo deje aquí . espero que pronto lo leas . ¬¬ lo esperabas no??  
  
Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos  
  
En el capitulo anterior vemos a sano conversando kenshin sobre el nuevo titular.  
  
Kenshin : Una mujer???  
  
Sano: si.. Tal como lo oyes amigo . y por lo que me han dicho es un bombonaza  
  
Sanosuke se le nublaba la vista . *imaginense no mas lo que estara pensando!*  
  
Kenshin mirando de reojo a Sanosuke decia para si mismo. No tiene remedio..pobre megumi  
  
******** En La oficina del director*********  
  
Director: es un gusto tenerla por aquí  
  
Mientras se daba a conocer una hermosa mujer de ojos azul y cabello azabache  
  
Director: señorita Kaoru Kamiya .. espero que sea placentera su estancia en Victoria'School .-decia el director  
  
Kaoru: Espero que todo salga bien. Recuerde que yo solo soy un reemplazo del señor parkinson.. Haré lo mejor que pueda no se preocupe señor.  
  
Director: señorita kamiya por pavor solo dígame Hiko Decia mientras tomaba su mano.  
  
Kaoru: Muy bien ..decia Kaoru mientras se tornaba algo roja.  
  
Hiko: bueno sin mas que decir vamos al salón. donde será la titular. Espero que se lleve bien con los Alumnos. Me han hablado mucho de usted .. Espero no defraudarme. esos muchachos son muy inquietantes... decía Hiko con una gota de sudor en la frente.  
  
Kaoru: no se preocupes señor.Hiko haré lo mejor que pueda!!!.. pero por un momento podría mirarme a los ojos.  
  
* Hiko tenia la vista fija en el escote provocador de Kaoru* ^^u  
  
Hiko: Disculpe..  
  
Kaoru: Vamos al salon  
  
Hiko: Confió plenamente en usted. ( decia sarcásticamente..)  
  
Y los dos partieron rumbo al salón 3ºB  
  
****En el salón****  
  
Sano: uff. que pasa que no llegan!!.- decia sano mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.  
  
Kenshin que estaba sentado en su pupitre dijo muy severamente. Calma sano ya no deben tardar.  
  
Sano no era el único que esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del nuevo titular.  
  
Habia mucho ruido en la sala.. Entre los cuchicheos. se escucho un fuerte grito. ahí vienen!!! Decía Souta... bajándose rápidamente de la mesa.  
  
Mientras se asomaba la imagen de dos personajes.. Y lentamente se abrió la puerta dándolos a conocer.  
  
Hiko: Alumnos silencio! Y los quiero a todos sentados..  
  
Hiko iba acompañado de la nueva titular.Una mujer de estatura mediana . piernas largas y delgadas. Un pelo color azabache..y unos ojos preciosos azul noche.  
  
Todos los Alumnos cayeron de espaldas al verla. no podían creer que al ser tan joven ya sea un profesora con experiencia.. Todos hablaban de ella. mientras kenshin se perdia en sus ojos.  
  
Pero su edad y su gran hermosura no era lo unico que dava de hablar sino tambien su vestuario. Ella lucia una camisa blanca ajustada. acompañada por un escote que dejaba ver mucho ... para algunos demaciado. Una chaqueta negra. Y una falda corta. Podríamos decir una mini falda. Que resaltaba sus bien formadas piernas.  
  
Sano: decia despavorido. un ángel ... un ángel. kenshin! Despierta hombre!  
  
Kenshin: ..........  
  
Sano: Nos divertiremos mucho este año! Ya me imagino en el paseo .. con traje de baño.. * decia mientras se sonrojaba*  
  
Kenshin : No sueñes.  
  
Sano: y eso??? Jajaja no me digas que te enamoraste? Por que no te creo. aunque no te vendria nada mal una pollita. no?  
  
Kenshin: no hables tanto. ( kenshin no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Kaoru) ademas .. tu estas con megumi .. recuerdas.  
  
Sano: Ratas.. Mi linda megumi.  
  
Kenshin: Eres un descarado...  
  
Interrunpiendo la conversación kenshin mando un grito : Silencio!  
  
Kaoru se acecaba al pupitre de sano .. Y posteriormente dijo:  
  
Me podrias poner atención aunque sea un momento.  
  
Sano avergonzado dijo.. disculpe profesora.  
  
Kaoru : no te preocupes mas  
  
Bueno. subiendo el tono de voz. Yo seré su titular este año.  
  
Y con una sonrisa: Espero que nos llevemos bien.  
  
Hiko integrandose a la conversacion  
  
Hiko: para concluir. portense bien he???  
  
Bajando el tono de voz hablaba solo para Kaoru quien miraba el curso. Bueno tu ya lo has dicho todo... ahora te dejo... estaras bien verdad.  
  
Kaoru: no se preocupe y muchas gracias.  
  
Nuevamente Hiko se dirigió al curso y proclamo: Hasta luego alumnos.  
  
Luego de la partida del seño Hiko Kaoru tomo asiento y empezó a revisar unos papeles.  
  
El silencio habia dominado la sala de clase todos esperaban que ella dijiera algo.  
  
Kaoru rompio el silencio y dijo: hey! Me habian contado que eran mas habladores.  
  
El salon comenzo a reirse. y hacer comentarios..  
  
Kaoru miro extrañada y luego se dirijio al curso:  
  
Ejem... disculpen .. quien es Kenshin Himura.  
  
Kenshin se levanto de golpe y dijo  
  
Kenshin: y.yo! Yo señorita soy kenshin. (mientras pensaba que entupido sonó eso)  
  
Sanosuke se agarraba la cabeza..mientras pensaba que tonto.  
  
Kenshin se acerco a ella y dijo .  
  
Ehm. señorita para qu.. que.. me necesita ..( kenshin tartamudeaba a cada rato .. solo eso ojos hacían que quedara sin habla.  
  
Kaoru tenia la vista fija en eso documentos.pero luego . miro a kenshin y este Dio un salto.  
  
Bueno kenshin .. necesito conversar contigo.. al parecer la señorita makimachi no ha venido a la escuela hoy ¿verdad?  
  
Kenshin con una expresión de asombro: Misao?  
  
Kaoru : si precisamente, bueno tendre que hacerlo con usted . pronto empezara el tiempo de descanso.asi que lo dejare para que converse un rato..*decia riendose*.pero..  
  
Kenshin estaba en blanco...  
  
Kenshin: ¿pero.?  
  
Kaoru: podria venir el segundo descanso a mi oficina por favor.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola bueno este salio realmente largo . bueno quiero agradecer especialmente a:  
  
Jennifer: hola!! Como estas ...?? muchas gracias por dejar tu review . próximamente se clararan todas las dudas!!! Jejejjej Bueno cuidate y espero que sigas enviando reviews  
  
Maron-chan2 : hola!!!! Gracias por dejar tu review espero verte pronto .. y te deseo lo mejor en tus boletas de notas .. jejeej yo estyo en las mismas!! Bueno ..muchas gracias .. cuidate muxo!! Y nos vemos para la otra!  
  
Oriana-dono: muchas gracias por dejar tu review espero que sigas leyendo ¡!! Ajajja nos vemos! Bye!  
  
Un beso a todos!!!!  
  
!!!!!Kenshin y Kaoru por siempre!!!!  
  
Atte: Misanagi_X 


	3. La mujer que robo mi corazón

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 3: La mujer que robo mi corazón  
  
Kaoru: ¿podría venir el segundo descanso a mi oficina?  
  
Kenshin estaba anonadado. Ehm..  
  
Un despierta kenshin! Se escucho en el salon.. mientras todos reian..  
  
Kenshin sonrojándole: yo?  
  
Kaoru: a ti te estoy hablando..decía con una sonrisa encantadora. Bueno mejor vuelve a tu pupitre y espera que toque el timbre.  
  
Kenshin volvió a su banco con una sonrisa entre labios..que ya decía todo  
  
Sano se dirijo a el: hey! Pecoso suertudo  
  
Kenshin: yo? Sano no exageres * seguía riendo*  
  
Sano: despierta kenshin. ya se acabo el sueño!  
  
Kenshin: no me molestes! Decia mientras sacaba su libro de matematicas. claro sin pensarlo ... solo estaba nervioso y saco lo primero que vio *_*!  
  
Sano: Vas a estudiar!!!!!!!!! Pero kenshin es el primer dia de clases! No puedes hacer esto!  
  
Kenshin: Es mi problema! Mientras leia el libro.  
  
Kenshin que latero! Decia yutaro  
  
Kaoru mientras revisaba unos papeles miro de reojo a yutaro y luego a kenshin que miraba un libro.  
  
Es increíble..  
  
Kaoru se levanto de su pupitre y dijo:  
  
Bueno como faltan alrededor de 1 hora les recomiendo que vayan sacando el libro de matemáticas como el joven Himura. Y sigan su ejemplo..  
  
Ah.. No!!!!!!! Temumbo en la sala..  
  
Yutaro se levanto y dijo con sarcasmo: Muchas gracias kenshin.  
  
Kaoru molesta dijo..Basta...Subiendo el tono de voz. no sean flojos y sacan el libro en el capitulo1.  
  
Trabajen!!!! * dijo Kaoru mientras caminaba por los pasillos..  
  
Si alguien tiene alguna duda levanta la mano.  
  
Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.  
  
Profe ¡! Se escucho en la sala  
  
Kaoru: si...  
  
¿¿?: Tocan la puerta  
  
Kaoru abrió la puerta y se encontró con una señorita de cabello largo tomado con una trenza.. Y unos bellos ojos azules.  
  
Kenshin: llego Misao  
  
Sano: ya era hora  
  
Kaoru: adelante. ¿que la atraso señorita makimachi?  
  
Misao ... mientras aun respiraba agitadamente..tornándose de un color rojo Me quede dormida.  
  
Kaoru: bueno pase.  
  
Kaoru se acerco a ella y en voz bajita le dijo que no se vuelva repetir. o estaré metida en un gran lió.  
  
Misao sonrojada le dijo: si maestra!  
  
Misao apresurada se sentó al lado de Sanosuke y le dijo: No me digas que es la nueva titular?  
  
Sano bostezando: SIP  
  
Misao: es muy joven  
  
Sano: y muy hermosa  
  
Misao: le voy a decir a megumi!  
  
Integrándose a la conversación. Buenos dias Misao decía kenshin con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.  
  
Misao: hola kenshin ¿Qué te parece la nueva profesora?  
  
Kenshin:....  
  
Misao: ¿que pasa kenshin?  
  
Sano: déjalo; esta en la luna.  
  
Misao ah. Jajaja  
  
Sano: acaso tu la conocías Misao?  
  
Misao: no. pero me habían hablado de ella.  
  
Sano abriendo los ojos.: si y que te han dicho  
  
Misao: agarrate Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Kenshin: si dinos  
  
Sano: desde cuan.  
  
Kenshin: yo tambien quiero saber, Misao cuéntanos.  
  
Misao: si. bueno para empezar su nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, tiene bajando la voz.24 años recién cumplidos. Llegó ayer a Tokio, y no vino sola vino acompañada de un tal Aoshi shinomori.  
  
Sano: su novio?  
  
Misao: no.solo son amigos * por lo que se* Ella ya tiene novio.  
  
Kenshin: Novio?  
  
Sano: conoces a Aoshi?  
  
Misao: hey! Vamos tranquilos..!! Vamos por parte. decía una Misao con mucha energía.  
  
Misao: no conozco a Shinomori... Pero por lo que me han contado. será nuestro profesor de Historia.  
  
Sano: ah..  
  
Kenshin: ¿esta comprometida?  
  
Misao: si Himura. ella es la novia de Yukishiro Enishi  
  
Kenshin: ¿Yukishiro?  
  
Sano: el hermano mayor de Tomoe ¿verdad?  
  
Misao: si.  
  
Sano: habia escuchado por ahí que en las empresas Yukishiro habia un nuevo jefe.  
  
Misao: de el se trata  
  
Kenshin: no puedo creerlo.  
  
Misao tratando de consolarle le dijo:  
  
Kenshin no pierdas esperanzas. además son una pareja muy poco estable ya han roto su relación como 2 veces.  
  
Kenshin volviendo a sonreír: gracias Misao Pero. Misao¿ como sabes tanto?  
  
Sano: oye. si es cierto  
  
Misao: bueno como me eligieron para encargarme del diario escolar debo saber todo lo que pasa no creen?  
  
Kenshin y sano: AH.. Lo habíamos olvidado.  
  
RINGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Sonó el timbre de descanso y todo salieron del salón  
  
Kaoru paso por al lado de kenshin, se detuvo y le dijo: no lo olvides  
  
Kenshin: en un susurro dijo. como si pudiera olvidarlo.  
  
Habia un guerra de pensamientos en la cabeza de kenshin mientras se dirijia al patio.... ¿Por que quiere que vaya a su oficina? ¿ Por que yo? ¿ por que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?  
  
Mientras kenshin trataba de buscar repuestas choco con alguien quien he izo votar unos papeles que se desparramaron por el piso.  
  
Kenshin: oro...  
  
'?¿: ouch. oh.. no los papeles.  
  
kenshin: señorita... * kenshin se puso del color de su pelo ^o^!!* señorita Kaoru.. yo .. no .. yo..  
  
Kaoru: me ayudas. decia tomando los papeles..  
  
Kenshin: claro!!! Kenshin tomaba los papeles con torpeza.  
  
Kaoru: no.. mira se hace asi.  
  
Y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. haciendo que se ruborizaran.  
  
Kaoru en sus pensamientos: Tiene unos hermosos ojos.. Pero que dices Kaoru Kamiya? Tu estas con Yukishiro!!! No puedes ver a este chikillo de esa manera.  
  
Sus labios estaban a una distancia muy diminuta..  
  
* kenshin pensamientos.. *  
  
No puedo creerlo. La tengo tan cerca mio. puedo sertir su aroma .. y eso ojos.  
  
Kaoru se levanto de brinco y dijo toda ruborizada. lo siento yo no ..  
  
Kenshin: disculpe.. la culpa fue mía. Tome aquí están los papeles.  
  
Kaoru saliendo de trance: gracias. y no se olvide de..  
  
Kenshin: no se preocupe dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Kaoru : nos vemos  
  
Kenshin salio al patio. y se encontró con sano y Misao  
  
Sano: por fin llegas!  
  
Misao: por que tardaste tanto?  
  
Kenshin: yo no .. hice nada ..  
  
Sano: volvemos a lo mismo  
  
Misao: kenshin te estamos hablando!! Decía Misao enfurecida.  
  
Pero kenshin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
Ella. me ha robado el corazón.  
  
Decía kenshin mirando el cielo.  
  
Continuara.......  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Hola Como estan ¡!!? Bueno actualice pronto por que me voy de viaje unos dias.. así que regresare con todo! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ¡!! Espero que me sigan escribiendo!  
  
Atte: Misanagi_X  
  
*** kenshin y Kaoru por siempre *** 


	4. En Victoria' School

Capitulo 4: Enredos amorosos  
  
Kaoru cerro la puerta tras ella..Envuelta de puros pensamientos referentes al muchacho.. ella misma se decía. Kaoru el es muy joven.. y además tu estas con Enishi tonta!  
  
Kaoru no se percato que en su pupitre se encontraba un joven alto.. con unos hermosos ojos verdes.que la observaba..  
  
'¿?: ehm.  
  
Kaoru: ah. hola Aoshi! Decia una Kaoru media perdida.  
  
Aoshi: caramba estamos mal.  
  
Kaoru: que decias?  
  
Aoshi: olvidalo..  
  
Kaoru se acerco al escritorio, dejo los papeles en su lugar y luego se apoyo en el escritoria mirando al joven.  
  
Kaoru: y como te fue??  
  
Aoshi: bueno realmente mal..  
  
Kaoru: mal. y eso por que?  
  
Aoshi: bueno no encontre a la alumna Makimachi por ningun lado.. Y a ti como te fue?  
  
Kaoru: ehm.. bien si  
  
Aoshi: ehm.. bien si? A que te refieres con eso..  
  
Kaoru: a que me fue bien Aoshi.!!  
  
Aoshi:¬¬  
  
Aoshi conocía muy bien a Kaoru a pesar de que fue juntos toda su infancia al colegio. Se llevaban muy bien como hermanos.  
  
Aoshi poniendose de pie.: mejor Kaoru vayamos al patio para tomar algo de aire y para que bajes de esa nube. Ademas tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar. o que venga Enishi y te lleve de vacaciones como la ultima vez..  
  
Kaoru: vamos al patio.?  
  
Aoshi: no tienes remedio.. me tienes hablando todo el rato y. Bueno ya.  
  
Y los dos fueron al patio y se sentaron bajo una banquito con Saito Hajime * Subdirector*  
  
Y ahí se quedaron conversando muy amistosamente...  
  
*** En otra parte del patio ***  
  
Sano: Misao esto esta muy bueno!!!  
  
Decía un hambriento Sanosuke mientras devoraba todo a su paso..  
  
Misao: te gusta??  
  
Sano: esta delicioso!!  
  
Misao: kenshin tu no comes?  
  
Kenshin: claro Misao!!!  
  
Kenshin se sentó apresuradamente y comenzó a comer su almuerzo..  
  
Sano: kenshin.no vas a creer esto.  
  
Kenshin: que ocurre sano? Decia kenshin con el emparedado en la boca.  
  
Misao: desvia tu vista hacia el fondo!!!  
  
Sano: es la Prof.!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: con el subdirector!!!  
  
Sano: y ese????  
  
Misao: por lo que puedo ver debe ser Shinomori!1 Si debe ser el??? Es muy guapo!  
  
Sano: el es el nuevo profe de Educación Física???  
  
Misao: si!!!!  
  
Kenshin: es la señorita kamiya!  
  
Misao: hasta que volviste!  
  
Sano: esta buenisima.  
  
Misao: controla tus palabras Sagara!  
  
Sano se acero a kenshin y le dijo: Compadre tiene que atinar o si no  
  
Misao: o sino ¿que? Decía Misao mirando con sarcasmo..  
  
Kenshin: sano.. yo no .  
  
Sano: no seas ganso..mira para alla.. decía sano mientras giraba a kenshin para quedar en su mismo Ángulo.  
  
Kenshin: es preciosa.  
  
Sano: si.  
  
Kenshin: sano.. no puedo ella esta comprometida y  
  
Misao: kenshinno te dejen influenciar!!  
  
Sano: misao esta es una conversación de hombre maduros!!  
  
Misao: tu maduro... por favor! ¬¬ si babeas por todas..  
  
Sano: ¬¬ misao. no ves que esta es una buena oportunidad para el chico..  
  
Misao: todo por que tu tienes novia.. si no fuese asi .. Uff..  
  
Kenshin: es verdad sano decia mientras se giraba ella tiene 6 años mas que yo  
  
Sano: y tu 18 no es nada.  
  
Misao: mira kenshin.* Misao puso su mano en el hombro de ken* Si tu realmente la quieres sus edades no puede ser una muralla en su amor entiendes.primro deves estar seguro si la quieres y luego si es asi debes dar lo mejor de ti para conquistarla  
  
Sano: si eso es verdad. al diablo Yukishiro!  
  
Kenshin: gracias amigos.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kaoru: Aoshi..mira.; alla!!  
  
Decia kaoru haciendo voltearse hacia los muchachos..  
  
Kaoru: tu no pudiste ver a la alumna makimachi. pero ahí esta .en ese grupo..  
  
Aoshi: ya veo..* es linda* pensaba mientras sonreia picadamente..  
  
Kaoru:¬¬ aohi que pasa?  
  
Aoshi: ^^U nada..  
  
Kaoru : por que no hablas ahora con ella.. me parece un buen momento.  
  
Aoshi: ahora? Exageras. lo hare en el segundo descanso.  
  
Kaoru: ya veo.pero. por lo menos debes avisarle a la niña ¡! Tonto.  
  
Aoshi: cierto.ahora voy  
  
Decia Shinomori mientras se alejaba de Kaoru en direccion a los jóvenes.  
  
Kaoru: hey!! Aoshi no me dejes aquí sola!!!  
*no quiero quedarme con el señor Saito.. habla muchas tonteras de la  
guerra*  
  
Kaoru: nos vemos señor Saito  
  
Saito mientras fumaba un cigarrillo* para variar ..siempre lo hace  
adicto*!: nos vemos Señorita Kamiya..  
  
Kaoru se apresuro para llegar con Aoshi hasta el encuentro...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------- Continuara........  
  
Notas de La autora: uff.. por fin pude subirlo .. últimamente ando muy  
cansada por el entrenamiento. pero lo logre y estoy feliz espero que les  
guste!  
  
Quiero agradecer especialmente a:  
  
Justary: primero que nada muchas gracias por tu reviews!!!!!! Espero que  
te vea pronto por aquí!! Muchas gracias por tus animos!!  
Y que tengas un feliz año!!  
  
Gaby (Hyatt : gracioso no? ajajja este Hiko.O_o!!!! muchas gracias por tu  
review!!!..jejejje si parejas alternativas me encantan!!!!!  
Bueno pronto habrá mucho mas.. jejej ( risita hentai) Y que tengas un  
feliz año!!  
  
Kirara26: muchas gracias por tu review!!! Lamentablemente no he visto  
Chobits de Clamp.. en mi pais pasan escasamente las series de anime..  
:(.. pero le pondre todo mi empeño para que les guste!! Se los prometo!  
que tengas un feliz año!!  
  
Jennifer: hola!!! Yo estoy bien muy bien! Y tu?? Ejejeeje me alegra que  
te emocione mi fic. gracias! ^o^! lo referente al sumario. jejej ocurre  
mas adelante .. clama..  
Bueno me despido y Y que tengas un feliz año!!  
  
Mayumi2: muchas gracias por dejar tu review!! ***Misanagi se inclina  
hacia ti*** que bueno que te haya gustado haber si me dejas mas  
reviews!!!^Ô^!!!..jejeej y que tengas un feliz año!!  
  
Kao-chan: jajajja tan pronto ya quieres lemon??? Bueno pronto viene..  
jajaj y del bueno . trabajare mucho para que quede bien.. ^^..  
Hey! No viste los reviews que te dejes??? Ehm. espero que lo veas kao-  
hentai..  
Jajaajaja nos vemos espero verte @....  
Ajajaj que tengas un lindo año!!!!  
  
Oriana dono: muchas gracias por tu review!!! Si Kaoru es mayor.. jejejeje  
Nos vemos ¡!! Y que tengas un lindo año!!!  
  
Bunny Saito: mucho gusto en conocerte bunny Saito!!!  
Muchas gracias por tus animos y espero verte pronto por aquí Y que tengas  
un feliz año!!  
  
Maki-san: ajaajajjaja muchas gracias.como lo dije antes pronto habra  
lemon.. jajaja espero que te vea por aquí!! Que bueno que te gusto ^^!  
Que tengas un lindo año nuevo!!  
  
Atte: Misanagi_X 


	5. El Profesor de Gimnacia y la aparicion d...

Capitulo Nº 5: El profesor de Gimnasia y la aparición de Enishi  
  
Kaoru apresuro paso para alcanzar a su alto compañero de trabajo y su gran amigo.  
  
Kaoru: Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: si?  
  
Kaoru: ¿e has dado cuenta que todos nos miran?  
  
Aoshi: ya lo habia notado..  
  
Kaoru:¬¬ y recien hablas?  
  
Aoshi: no pense que te importara.  
  
Kaoru: de seguro piensan los muchachos que tenemos malos propósitos con los alumnos que citamos.  
  
Aoshi: lo mas probable  
  
Kaoru: que mal pensados! El señor Saito tendra que hacerles una clase de Ética!  
  
Aoshi: no es para tanto.. mirando de reojo..además decía el muchacho de estatura admirable. yo creo que mas quieren saber no?  
  
Kaoru: claro no es nada de otro mundo.  
  
Aoshi: si además este colegio ya ha participado varias veces No me extraña que ahora se nieguen he?  
  
Kaoru: calma.. el señor Hiko esta de acuerdo . espero que los muchachos acepten ..  
  
Aoshi: eso espero. yo conversare con makimachi y tu quédate con los muchachos si te necesito te llamare.  
  
Kaoru mirando extrañamente : estas nervioso? Aoshi?!  
  
Aoshi: de que halas?  
  
Kaoru: olvídalo.  
  
Aoshi: Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: ya llegamos Aoshi compórtate  
  
Kaoru y Aoshi llegaron donde se encontraba Kenshin, Sano y Misao  
  
Kaoru: Hola muchachos.¿Disfrutan su descanso?  
  
Sano: si señorita  
  
Kenshin ehm..  
  
Misao quedo viendo pretificada los hermosos ojos azul verdosos de Aoshi quien miraba muy seriamente la situación.  
  
Kaoru: bueno Aoshi..  
  
Aoshi: si..claro.. Ehm.. Alumna Makimachi me da un segundo para conversar con usted?  
  
Misao: O_O!!!!!!!!! claro sr: Aoshi  
  
Y asi Aoshi comenzo a charlar con misao un poco alejados de donde se encontraban Kaoru y los demas.  
  
Sano:¬¬ disculpe señorita Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: dime.  
  
Sano: para que quiere conversar el profesor nuevo con makimachi?  
  
Kenshin: si. es extraño  
  
Kaoru: no.. no piensen mal. bueno Aoshi le va a pedir lo mismo que yo le voy a pedir a kenshin.  
  
Kaoru se volteo un poco mirando a kenshin y le dijo: no vayas a olvidarte!!  
  
Kenshin: no se preocupe estare ahí. ( como si puediera olvidarlo... es en lo unico que pienso!!)  
  
Sano: ah..y porque no puede pedirselo en clases?  
  
Kaoru: porque es una sorpresa decia con una risa un poco seductora.  
  
Sano:*_*!!!!!!! Ya entendi  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Aoshi: antes que nada ..disculpeme por interrumpir su descanso alumna makimachi.  
  
Misao: O_O!!!!!!!!!! no se preocupe profesor.  
  
Aoshi: comenzare por presentarme mi nombre es Aoshi shinomori y soy profesor de gimnasia..mucho gusto en conocerla  
  
Misao: mucho gusto..Makimachi Misao..  
  
Misao tenia no podia criticar a su maestro en su cabeza.: Dios. que es guapo!!!  
  
Aoshi: bueno lo que quiero decirle es que me enorgullece a Victoria'school tener alumnos como ustedes señorita makimachi  
  
Misao extremadamente roja: gracias profesor  
  
Aoshi: me gustaria citarla a la Oficina 13  
  
Misao: esta bien!!! Decia con mucho entusiasmo. pero esa no es de..  
  
Aoshi no la dejo terminar y continúo: si. esa es la Oficia de la señorita Kamiya ..Lamentablemente yo no tengo oficina Y para no incomodarla a usted; los citaremos en ese mismo lugar ya que lo que tenemos que comunicarles tiene que ser formal.  
  
Misao: esta bien.  
  
Aoshi: bueno eso es todo; acuérdese de ir con Himura  
  
Misao: si profe...  
  
Aoshi: y disfrute del dia. Nos vemos.  
  
Misao: nos vemos..( que lindo es .!!! )  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Aoshi se acero a Kaoru :  
  
Aoshi ya termine  
  
Kaoru: y?  
  
Aoshi y que?  
  
Kaoru : y que dijo ¡!?  
  
Aoshi: bueno la cite donde acordamos.  
  
Kaoru: ah. O_o!!!  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬ no empieces?  
  
Kaoru: no he dicho nada..  
  
Kaoru miro a los muchachos y se despidió.  
  
Kaoru: nos vemos chicos!! Y disfruten su descanso!!  
  
Sano: claro profe.  
  
Kenshin: si Señorita  
  
Misao: Adios señor Shinomori..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Kaoru y Aoshi desaparecieron por la multitud de profesores en la sala principal donde tenían una junta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Misao: ya se fueron...  
  
Kenshin: si Misao ..pero hace un buen rato.  
  
Sano: si despierta Misao...  
  
Misao:¬¬ yo mejor me voy . voy a ver a megumi. Nos vemos.  
  
Kenshin: adios Misao  
  
Sano: mandale saludos a mi hermosa..megumi!  
  
Misao: ¬¬ claro... y Himura me esperas!  
  
Kenshin: esta bien Misao  
  
Misao salio corriendo y se encontro con megumi ...  
  
Mientras....  
  
Ya havia tocado el timbre de vuelta de clases y los muchachos ansiosos para que sea el segundo descanso..... Las horas pasaron volando y ya havia tocado el segundo timbre. que quería decir el SEGUNDO DESCANSO!  
  
Misao: apurate Himura!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Decia mientras apuraba el paso por los abrumados pasillos del colegio  
  
Kenshin: Misao, no veo el apuro  
  
Misao: grrr... Kenshin.!!!  
  
Kenshin: esta bien Misao...  
  
Y asi llegaron a la Oficina 13 que tenia una placa que decia Kamiya  
  
Kenshin: aquí es...  
  
Misao: si.. Y que esperas toquemos!  
  
Kenshin : no he!!  
  
Kaoru abrio la puerta y los Hizo sentarse, Mientras Aoshi estaba en el Asiento del escritorio de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: bueno.. ya estamos todos.Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: para comenzar alumnos quiero felicitarlos ya que el Señor Hiko los eligió para que concursen representando el colegio en las Olimpiadas estudiantiles, de la cuidad de Tokio..  
  
Misao: wooooow..  
  
Kenshin: vaya..  
  
Kaoru: nosotros revisamos cuidadosamente los expedientes de cada aluno de la preparatoria.y nos dimos cuenta que sus notas son brillantes a pesar de las actividad extracurriculares que pertenecen.  
  
Aoshi: por esa razon antes de asegurar nuestra participcion queremos consultarles a ustedes que opinan sobre esto y si estan dispuesto a representarnos.  
  
Misao: por mi no hay problema y tu Himura?  
  
Kenshin: yo tampoco.  
  
Misao: Pero de que se trata?  
  
Kenshin: si me gustaria saber.  
  
Aoshi: se trata sobre el japon y su Historia  
  
Misao: ya veo..  
  
Kenshin: interesante..  
  
Kaoru: si mucho.. pero aquí viene lo mas problemático..  
  
Misao: es difícil lo que preguntaran?  
  
Aoshi: en cierta parte si.. Pero si los preparamos.. no habrá problema.  
  
Kenshin: que es lo problemático señorita?  
  
Kaoru: bueno. como no podemos explicarles los contenidos en clases. tendremos que prepararnos de forma extraescolar.  
  
Misao: mmmm no entiendo  
  
Kenshin: quiere decir que nos juntemos a fueras de los horarios del colegio.  
  
Kaoru: exacto  
  
Misao: eso quiere decir. ( que me voy a juntar con el señor Aoshi afuera del colegio... Si!!!!!! )  
  
Aoshi: tienen algun problema en que nos juntemos por turnos para que les mostremos los contenido?  
  
Misao: NO!! Ehm.. yo encuentro que esta bien asi podemos estudiar mejor que te parece ( voy a poder estar a solas con Aoshi ¡! Si!!!! )  
  
Kenshin: yo tampoco tengo problema.  
  
Kaoru: Aoshi como nos dividimos.  
  
Aoshi: tu con Himura y yo con Makimachi  
  
Kaoru: que les parece eso?  
  
Misao: (siiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!) por mi esta bien  
  
Kenshin: si estamos bien asi.  
  
Kaoru: pero.. Misao no te sentirías mas comoda siendo yo tu tutora?  
  
Misao: señorita kamiya .. no se preocupe yo estare bien ( si..si...si..si)  
  
Aoshi: Entonces en eso quedamos.  
  
Kaoru: si es lo mejor.. Bueno chicos muchas gracias y ahora pueden volver al patio.  
  
Kenshin: bueno nos vemos señor shinomori .señorita Kaoru.  
  
Misao: nos vemos.. Profes..!  
  
Y asi Misao y Kenshin fueron al patio.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººº  
  
Kaoru: bueno ya esta.. no fue difícil  
  
Aoshi: tendremos que estudiar en nuestro departamentos con ellos?  
  
Kaoru: si ..eso creo..  
  
Aoshi: estas segura de que Enishi no se va a molestar?  
  
Kaoru: de que se enoje es un hecho. ya lo conoces ..decia Kaoru mientras suspiraba  
  
Aoshi: bueno yo me voy  
  
Kaoru: te vas ya a tu departamento?  
  
Aoshi: si mañana es la primera clase de Gimnasia y me gustaria repasar algo.  
  
Kaoru: que te vaya bien entonces  
  
Aoshi: nos vemos  
  
Y asi el muchacho de ojos verdes se despidio de su amiga de beso y se retiro. tomando el primer taxi que vio. rumbo a su departamento.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
En las Pasillos de Victoria' School  
  
Caminaba un hombre con un porte destacable, que lo cubria un abrigo negro,que hacia juego con unas gafas oscuras y un elegante cabello plomo Este Joven se dirijia a la Oficina13 la de Kaoru.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Sano y kenshin que estaban regresando a sus respectivas salas.tenian clase de literatura.  
  
Sano: Mira nada mas quien va ahí.  
  
Kenshin: Yukishiro Enishi....  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
**********En la oficina de Kaoru **********  
  
Kaoru estaba apoyada en la mesa mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. ¿Como voy a decirle a Enishi que tendré visitas de un hombre todos los dias en mi departamento? .. bueno .es un estudiante!!!  
  
Kaoru mordió su labio inferior a tal acontecimiento..: No puedo decirle eso..diablos que voy a hacer.  
  
Algo saco a Kaoru de sus profundos pensamientos. Tocaban la puerta.  
  
Kaoru: quien sera?  
  
Kaoru habrio la puerta y se encontro con  
  
Kaoru: Enishi?!  
  
Enishi: hola preciosa  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Mientras Tanto.......  
  
Sano: la Oficina de la señorita Kaoru queda al otro lado de la preparatoria!!  
  
Kenshin: Sano yo no te pedí que me acompañaras..decia el muchacho mientras caminaba a un paso rapido por los Pasillos ..  
  
Sano: kenshin.. sabes, que yo no te dejaría solo en esto.además haría cualquier cosa de escapar de las clases de Sr Kamatari  
  
Kenshin: gracias sano. eso creo..  
  
Sano: pero kenshin..¿ Que pretendes con esto?  
  
Kenshin: quiero ver si esta segura..  
  
Sano: el es su prometido!! Claro que esta segura. eso creo..  
  
Kenshin: vez yo no confio en el.  
  
Sano: no tienes remedio.. Lo que hacen los celos, decía sano mientras tocaba su cabello.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
**En la oficina de Kaoru**  
  
Kaoru casi se cae del sorpresivo beso que le dio Enishi..Y este la sostuvo de la cintura mientras la colocaba el cuerpo de Kaoru hacia la pared, (como acorralándola) Kaoru aun no respondía bien las caricias de Enishi.pero..Al pasar los segundos reacciono.y ella lo besaba con la misma o mucha mas pasion..  
  
Continuara......  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Notas de La autora: Bueno me demore .. pero fue porque me enferme pero ahora estoy..bien!!!!!! y .. bueno .este si estuvo largo.^ô^!!!!!!!espero resolver las dudas de muchos ¡!! Y bueno espero que sigan leyendo que muy pronto viene el lemon!!! Ahajaajajja falta aun... pero..espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Quiero agradecer a:  
  
Justary: gracias!!! Y espero que tu tambien tengas un hermoso año!  
  
Oriana dono: amiga .!! Gracias!!!! Muchas gracias por tus review!!! Y si a mi tambien me pareci que la idea de que Kaoru fuera mayor sea divertida .muy divertida ( risa malvada) espero que sigas leyendo y nos vemos en el msn. chauzz lokita!  
  
Jennifer: que bueno que estes bien ^-^!!! Se paciente por favor!!! Y muchas gracias!! Ah.. De que parte soy???? De chile?? Del sure!! Ajajajaj  
  
Gaby: Hola!!!! Y muchas gracias por seguir mis historias!!  
  
Bunny Saito: ejejeje si nuevo capitulo!! Ajajajaj muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones""!! y nos vemos! Que tengas un lindo año!  
  
Kirara26: gracias por tus reviewss!!! Interesantes las tramas de los profesores!!!! A mi me fascinan! Si le pondre mucho entusiasmo! Nos vemos!  
  
Nos vemos!!!  
  
Atte: Misanagi_X 


	6. tristeza

Gracias, a todos por sus review!!! Y quiero decir algo antes de que lo lean... en este capitulo hay escenas de lemonade ( no es sexo explicito como el lemon ...pero no se queda atrás) este es una escena de amor un poco.. mas ...atrevida?? .... * palabra perfecta Misanagi-san* ejem...lo lo invente yo esto de lemonade..lo lei y encontre que era mas adecuado para la situación...* que formal Misanagi!!!!!*  
  
Capitulo nº6: Tristeza  
  
Recuerden!!! ( ) Pensamientos * * Intervenciones de la autora!!! ( Prometo que no serán muchas!)  
  
Kenshin pudo llegar a la oficina de Kaoru junto a sano quien...  
  
Sano: kenshin ... lo repetire nuevamente... ¿Qué pretendes con esto?  
  
Kenshin muy pensativo...  
  
Sano: no crees que deben estar haciendo cosas de novios... ¿no lo crees?  
  
Kenshin: Sano....decia mientras lo miraba...... ¿ como estas seguro? He?  
  
Sano: pues Kenshin yo y megumi.....  
  
Kenshin: Sano.........  
  
Sano: ya... esta bien ... Decia convencido........pero si vas a espiarla por lo menos fijémonos por donde podemos encaramarnos y verlos no?  
  
Kenshin: buena idea...  
  
Sano: pobre Hombre...  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO.............  
  
Enishi y Kaoru seguían besándose.....aunque Kaoru se comenzó a incomodarse cuando sintió la mano de Enishi bajar por su entre pierna... Ella comenzó a gemir levemente por el contacto de la mano fría de Enishi....  
  
Enishi: Esta bien así amor... le decía susurrándole con una sonrisa...muy sensual en su oreja.  
  
Kaoru quien no podía emitir palabra alguna por los repentinos movimientos de la mano de Enishi....ya que una estaba masajeando el muslo de ella y la otra no dejaba de sostener el rostro de Kaoru.  
  
Enishi tomo la misma pierna que masajeaba y la levanto un poco para que luego la pasara cerca de su cintura. Kaoru se estremeció un poco cuando Enishi volvió a besarla... mientras bajaba por su refinado cuello. A Kaoru solo se le podia escucha pequeñas palabras entrecortadas que salian de su boca...se le podia escuchar un pequeño "a qui no Enishi" "Alguien nos podria ver "  
  
Que nuestro joven respondía con un simple... ¿ y que nos importa?  
  
Kaoru abrio los ojos y se solto de el ... mientras le decia:  
  
Kaoru: ¿ y que nos importa? Decia la mujer mirandolo seriamente con las manos en la cintura.  
  
Enishi apoyado en la pares con los brazos cruzados...: amor.. no veo cual es el problema  
  
Kaoru: Enishi....es mi primer dia en esta preparatoria y ya quieres que me despidan tan pronto? Decia una Kaoru extremadamente enojada. Todo un problema para Yukishiro.  
  
Enishi: no .. amor exageras...decia con una sonrisa * adoro a Yukishiro...........Misanagi controlate!! ^ô^!!!!!!!* Ademas si eso llegase a suceder decia acercandose peligrosamente a ella...tomandola por la cintura... En ese caso Kaoru ¿podrias ser mi secretaria que te parece?  
  
Kaoru: bueno.... Mira Enishi mientras la mirada de Kaoru se volvia muy penetrante ....para comenzar yo estudie para ser una profesora y no una secretaria amor....segundo...imaginate como seria si fuese tu secretaria  
  
Enishi : jejeje si me imagino amor mientras reia maliciosamente no trabajaríamos para nada  
  
Kaoru estaba muy sonrojada y mas que ahora Enishi la acerco mas al cuerpo de el y eso podia extremadamente nerviosa a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Enishi no me referia a eso precisamente mientras el color de sus mejillas aumentaba de color.  
  
Enishi: te han dicho lo hermosa que te vez avergonzada?  
  
Kaoru: NO estoy avergonzada ¡!!!!!!.. es solo que....  
  
Enishi poso su dedo indice en los labios de Kaoru haciéndola callar  
  
Y a esto Enishi volvio a besarla pero con mucha mas sed de ella  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
mientras tanto a las afueras se encontraban Ken y sano intentando alguna estrategia para poder ver algo....  
  
Sano: Kenshin te he dicho que estas loco?  
  
Kenshin: ya te lo dije....decia kenshin mientras miraba los ventanales de arriba de la oficina ( por donde.....debo recordar que este es un pasillo asi que seria ieadl que sano vigilara mientras yo miro.....)  
  
Sano sacando bruscamente a kenshin de sus determinados pensamientos le dijo: hey! Estamos aquí para actuar no? Bueno empecemos....  
  
Kenshin: esta bien sano..  
  
Y así se la idearon para subir y poder lo que ocurría dentro del salón de la señorita Kamiya......que a kenshin no le agrado.  
  
Para desgracia de el, Enishi y Kaoru se encontraban muy acaramelados...es decir se estaban besando..... como lo suponía sano...  
  
Sano quien sabia lo mal que debía sentir su compañero....o por lo menos comprenderlo...le dijo: hey kenshin....será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí....no tenemos nada que hacer aquí....  
  
Kenshin que no dejaba de verlos...estaba en blanco...lo único que hacia era verlos fijamente.... Sano quien ya estaba muy preocupado...porque ya el aspecto de kenshin se volvió muy melancólico  
  
Sano (debo sacar a kenshin de aquí...aunque sea a tirones....)  
  
Sano: Kenshin será mejor que nos vayamos... ¿esta bien? (claro que no esta bien viéndolo sufrir así...Mejor larguémonos de aquí!!) * Pobre ken *_*!!!!!*  
  
Kenshin: si claro sano vamonos.  
  
Así dijo ken sin mas ni menos...Estaba destrozado y su mejor amigo sano podía verificarlo muy bien...tal escena dejo derrumbado a nuestro ken.  
  
***********En la oficina*********  
  
Kaoru quien ya no queria seguir en el juego....se solto sorpresivamente de Enishi  
  
Kaoru: Enishi...mira dejemos esto para después ¿esta bien?  
  
Enishi quien tomaba su chaqueta ( que estaba en el escritorio de Kaoru)  
  
Enishi: claro amor....  
  
Kaoru: uff que bueno...decia mientras relajaba un poco sus hombros.  
  
Enishi se acerco y le susurro en el oido: no escaparas esta noche eso si...  
  
Kaoru quien se habia relajado se puso tensa y sobre todo extremadamente roja...  
  
Se escucho el timbre de termino de clases  
  
Enishi: bueno yo ya me voy....te veo luego muñeca  
  
Kaoru esta bien ... nos vemos  
  
Mientras Enishi le daba un beso fugaz.  
  
Kaoru quedo perpleja: bueno nos vemos....  
  
Enishi: ah.. por cierto Kaoru ¿ vas al departamento ahora?  
  
Kaoru: eh?.... no... aun no...es que debo hacer un par de cosas aqui  
  
Enishi: bueno ...nos vemos...  
  
Kaoru: bye.... Y gracias Enishi... mientras kaoru le daba un sonrisa  
  
Sano : ken ese fue el timbre de termino de clases  
  
Ken: si que bueno  
  
Sano(chuta esto esta mal....ojala que aparezca la comadreja para que me ayude)  
  
Y asi fue a la salida del salon se encontraba misao con las mochilas de sus amigos..  
  
Misao: hola!! Que tal!! Quien diria ...ustedes saliendose de clases....de ti no me extraña sano ...pero tu kenshin...  
  
Sano quien hacia muecas para tratar de comunicarle lo que ocurria con Kenshin  
  
Sano: mmm Misao....bueno nosotros no lo hicimos a propósito...  
  
Kenshin: fue una estupidez ... y bueno yo ya me voy...nos vemos chico.  
  
Y asi Kenshin se fue sin mirarle los ojos a ninguno de sus amigos.  
  
Kenshin mientras caminada rumbo a su casa pensaba muchas cosas....sobre el..sobre Kaoru...su Kaoru? Decia el No...ella es la prometida de ese sujeto...pero no puedo negarlo que me ubiese encantado estar en su lugar...que quiere decir... ¿estoy celoso? Es que de veras me enamore de Kaoru? No puede ser...¡¡¡¡ ella es tu profesora kenshin!!! Pero cuando la siento cerca mio y la veo aunque sea lejos de mi siento una sensación muy extraña.... Nunca me habia pasado esto...es...es algo muy raro.  
  
Y asi nuestro kenshin fue pensando mientras se dirijia a su hogar para poder descansar y tener sus pensamientos mas claros en el proximo dia  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Notas de la Autora: ola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno como estan??? Lamento mucho esta tardanza pero creo que tome vacaciones muy largas!! Ajajajaj Pero tengo las pilas bien puestas!!! Agradesco los reviews!!! De todos!!!!! Y bueno espero que los sigan mandando ya que eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo esta novela!! Zaaaaaaa Jajajajaa bueno....comentemos un poco la historia....¿que opinan? Bueno yo encuentro que va bien...a pesar que no llegamos a la parte lemon lemon ji ji ji bueno en este capitulo si se dieron cuenta es lemonade no es sexo explicito....pero es mas suave..es Light ....o algo asi... Este capitulo fue algo triste si!!! lo se y me da muchisima pena ver a mi ken tan deprimido...po eso me encargo de mimarlo......* Misanagi!!! Controlate!!* bueno....lectores pronto kenshin tendra una gran felicidad.... Ji ji ji o por lo menos aclarara sus sentimientos al igual que kao...bueno me despido y espero que me sigan enviando sus reviews ..con preguntas y comentarios!"!!! acepto de todo ... pero espero que quejas no!! Ajajajajaja Bueno nos vemos ciaooooooooo  
  
Agradecimientos especiales!!!  
  
Nina-san: jejejeje es bueno tener patriotas!!!! Y si kenshin es lindo ...es un angel!!!!! Claro con cabello rojizo pero igual es un amor!!!! Y gracias!! Espero verte luego!  
  
Gaby: a mi tampoco me disgusta la idea de kao con Enishi..... jejejeje gracias por tu review!!! Y espero verte protno por aquí  
  
Maki-san: si maki soy mala..... ejejejejeje bueno como veras este capitulo resuelve alguna duda que tenias .. jij ijiji lo referente a misao y Aoshi ...lo unico que puedo decir es que todo puedo ocurrir... no puedo adelantar nada..pero creo que con eso es mas que suficiente....muchas gracias por tu review!!!lo aprecio mucho espero verte de nuevo por aquí!!  
  
Bunny saito: un gusto tenerte por aquí! Y si...se lleva una sorpresita y no la toma para nada bien.....gracias por tu review!!! Y espero verte luego por aquí!  
  
Oriana: amiga!!!!! Sipes! Bueno pronto se viene el K/K ajajajajaa no desesperes!! I ji ji nos vemos y grx por tu review!  
  
Kirara26: gracias por tu review!!!: vayamos por punto: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo!!!!! Que bueno!! Eso si cuando a uno le dejan review uno se anima mas y lo impulsa seguir!!! Estoy de acuerdo contigo!!! Kenshin tiene que dejar esa pantallita en la que siempre esta y salir como un hombre celoso y que quiere tener a su mujer y que nadie se la quite!! Eso esta bien!!!! Ejejej esta buenita no? Gracias a ti!!! Y espero verte luego! Ciaoooooooo  
  
Justary: muchas gracias por tu review!!! Y pronto habra K/K calma  
lectores pronto lo prometido!!! Nos vemos!!!  
  
Misao k: hola amiga!!! Y gracias!!! Este te lo dedico a ti!!!! Y espero  
que sigas leyendo que se viene con todo!!!!  
  
Bueno queridos lectores hasta la proxima!!!!!!!!! Sayonara!  
  
Atte: Misanagi_X 


	7. tratare de olvidarme de tiaunque no creo...

Olitas a todos como están??? Bueno aquí yo de nuevo.... Jejeje espero que le guste este capitulo...  
  
Recuerden " " pensamientos  
* * Intervenciones de la autora.....Xd!  
  
Capitulo 7: "tratare de olvidarme de ti...aunque no creo que pueda"  
  
18:00 hrs.  
  
En victoria's School Sano le contaba todo lo sucedido...mientras caminaban por los pasillos desabitados...claro lo típico después de la jornada escolar  
  
Misao: q....que???? ...Sanosuke Sagara...toma aire y explícame mejor.... Decía una desorbitada Misao. "Excelente historia para el periódico...escolar... no Misao.... Eso no esta bien...NO SEAS MALA MISAO!!! no mejor no...aunque seria interesante saber...jejejeje" Misao reía picadamente....  
  
Sano: ¬¬ bueno... eso es todo comadreja...no quiero repetirlo....bueno...tratare de ser mas claro ok?  
  
Misao quien salía de trance le dijo: cuéntame....  
  
Sano: Kenshin no se encontraba tranquilo cuando entro Yukishiro al colegio y menos cuando entro a la oficina de nuestra maestra...no se lo que pasaba por la mente de kenshin en esos momentos... pero yo creo... Que quería verla si estaba segura o algo así... bueno eso supongo...  
  
Misao: si.... kenshin no nos cuenta mucho de su vida personal....especialmente cuando se trata de mujeres....  
  
Sano: exacto... acuérdate no mas que ocurrió con .....  
  
Misao: Tomoe....  
  
Sano: sips...decía no fue nada bueno...ella lo daño mucho y creo que por esa razón se cerro...completamente  
  
Misao: ella era una mustia yo siempre lo dije!  
  
Sano: bueno no nos vayamos por las ramas... te seguiré contando...  
  
Misao: si.  
  
Sano: bueno acompañe a kenshin y cuando supimos como hacerles para subir y verlos de arriba nos encontrábamos con lo que temía... o mejor dicho con lo que temíamos...  
  
****************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
MIENTRAS EN LA CALLE  
  
Kenshin caminaba tristemente por las calles para llegar a su hogar..si ¿su hogar?  
  
Kenshin paso por un kiosco.. y vio varios periódicos...donde salio EL....Yukishiro Enishi...en las portadas como titulares... que llamo la atención de Kenshin y decidió comprarlo. "La prestigiosa empresa Yukishiro Corp establecerá una mini-locacion en el centro de la cuidad de Tokio con el propósito de aumentar la calidad de empresa y dar un gran paso entre los comerciantes. Todos nos cuestionamos sobre el cambio de personal que sufrió la empresa y buena aquí esta el resultado. La empresa ha aumentado sus ventas notoriamente y gracias a su nuevo y elegante dueño Yukishirio Enishi"  
  
Kenshin al leer este fragmento funcio seño.  
  
"quien afirma...nuestra locacion en Tokio es solo el comienzo pensamos expandir nuestra empresa por todo el Japón...y sobre todo es muy satisfactorio trabajar aquí ya que así podré pasar mas tiempo con mi linda prometida""Yukishiro afirmo estar feliz y muy satisfecho con esta decisión"  
  
Kenshin ahora si que se encontraba enojado... ¿esa era la palabra? O estaba celoso? Bueno lo que si ...sus ojos se tornaron de un color muy escalofriante de color dorado...  
  
Ken que seguia mirando la foto que salio de Yukishiro...paso por un bote de basura y lo arrojo.  
  
Kenshin murmuro: estupido Yukishiro.....  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************** Misao: pobre Kenshin...debe estar sintiéndose muy mal...  
  
Sano: si...estaba destrozado...  
  
Misao: lo llamare cuando llegue a casa...  
  
Sano: bueno comadreja me tengo que ir  
  
Misao: bueno que estés bien!!! Nos vemos mañana  
  
Sano: chao  
  
Misao: hey!!!  
  
Sano: que?  
  
Misao: olvídalo ¬¬  
  
Y así cada uno de ellos se partieron por caminos distintos para llegar a su casa  
  
********************************************************************  
  
En la oficina de Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: uff.....por fin termine de revisar estos documentos...  
  
Decía la joven profesora mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio....  
  
Kaoru: mejor guardare mis cosas  
  
Y así Kaoru empezó a guardar todo en su pequeño bolsito...  
  
Kaoru: si ya esta....  
  
Toc...toc...  
  
Kaoru: pase!!!  
  
¿¿¿¿?: Kaoru???  
  
Kaoru: Aoshi uff me asustaste!  
  
Aoshi:¬¬  
  
Kaoru: que ocurre?  
  
Aoshi: bueno el director quiere vernos  
  
Kaoru: Ahora?  
  
Aoshi¬¬: si Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: bueno vamos...decía mientras le pasaba su bolsito a Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: no tienes remedio...  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬ Aoshi te escuche...  
  
Aoshi: bueno aquí esta ....  
  
Toc...toc...  
  
Hiko quien se encontraba revisando unos papeles...  
  
Hiko: pase!!  
  
Aoshi: permiso señor director..  
  
Kaoru: permiso...  
  
Hiko: ya llegaron que bien! Bueno por favor tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos..  
  
Kaoru y Aoshi:¬¬ si señor  
  
Hiko quien para variar estaba bebiendo licor dijo....: y como les fue en su primer dia?  
  
Kaoru: bien  
  
Aoshi: no sabría que responder señor....  
  
Hiko: es verdad.....bueno señor Shinomori tenemos que comunicarles que el profesor de Historia ha vuelto y usted solo se encargara de la clase de deportes.  
  
Kaoru quien miraba de reojo a Aoshi "vaya Aoshi menos trabajo....ARG!"  
  
Aoshi: esta bien señor  
  
Hiko: espero no incomodarlo con este cambio tan repentino..pero pensamos que seria lo mejor...  
  
Aoshi tan frió como siempre: no me incomoda señor.  
  
Hiko: bien...decia mientras se servia su licor.. no queremos a profesores estresados.. Jajaja  
  
Kaoru: jaja "nunca dejara en paz el pobre licor???"  
  
Hiko: bueno Shinomori como dice tu horario, mañana es tu primera clase con el ...3b  
  
Aoshi: si señor  
  
Hiko: esta todo preparado..??  
  
Aoshi: si señor...  
  
Hiko: bueno esta bien...ya muchachos no los molesto mas ..pueden retirarse.  
  
Kaoru y Aoshi: si señor  
  
Hiko: ah"!!!!! señorita Kamiya  
  
Kaoru: si??  
  
Hiko: que tenga un bonito dia  
  
Kaoru: jeje usted tambien ¡!! Adios!! "esta ebrio"  
  
Aoshi: nos vemos señor director  
  
Aoshi y Kaoru ya se habian marchado....  
  
Hiko: hay....Hiko..por que serás tan irresistible.... MIYUKI!!!!!!!!!! Donde esta mi secretaria?? Decía un Hiko desconcertado.  
  
Quien prácticamente hablaba solo en su oficina....................  
  
***************************-***********************************  
  
Aoshi y Kaoru no compartían departamento pero Aoshi vivía en el departamento de arriba así que todas las mañanas para el trabajo se iban juntos y de vuelta tambien. Aoshi apreciaba mucho la compañía Kaoru ya que ella siempre le ayudaba cuando necesitaba comprar algo. el....tenia pésimo sentido de la moda y cuando necesitaba comprar algo le pedía a Kaoru que la acompañara ...ya que ella entendía mucho mas que el ...eso era obvio.  
  
Aoshi: vendrá a verte Yukishiro hoy? Decía el joven que conducía un auto vectra plomo.  
  
Kaoru: ah??.......  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬  
  
Aoshi fijo su vista nuevamente en la calle para evitar accidentes...  
  
Kaoru: si! bueno eso creo.. Mientras Kaoru se sonrojaba...  
  
Aoshi: bueno entonces mejor no me quedo a platicar contigo  
  
Kaoru: Mm....me gustaría conversar con Enishi  
  
Aoshi: será lo mejor.... Y tampoco no quiero interrumpir  
  
Kaoru: pasaras por mi en la mañana?  
  
Aoshi: siempre lo he hecho....  
  
Kaoru: que bien.....pero..  
  
Aoshi: pero?  
  
Kaoru: podríamos ir caminando es que me gustaría conversar contigo algo que me tiene muy distraída...  
  
Aoshi: por fin! Kaoru: O_O!!! tomo eso como un si?  
  
Aoshi: como quieras  
  
Kaoru: Gracias  
  
Y asi llegaron al departamento....que por cierto era céntrico...y muy bonito...de estructura moderna....Aoshi abrió la reja con un control remoto y dejo el auto en el estacionamiento privado del edificio..  
  
Kaoru se bajo, tomo su bolso y luego solo espero a Aoshi y subieron juntos al ascensor.  
  
Kaoru: bueno yo ya me voy cuidate....decia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al joven. que estes bien..  
  
Kaoru se bajo del ascensor ....y repentinamente se dio vuelta cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando  
  
Kaoru: y no olvides ¡!!!! Venirme a buscar en la mañana!!!  
  
Aoshi quien ya no veía nada solo la puerta cerrada aun podía escuchar los gritos de Kaoru..  
  
Aoshi: si!!!!!!!  
  
Decía un Aoshi quien gritaba estando solo en el ascensor...  
  
Aoshi: que estupido...yo aquí hablando solo....  
  
Aoshi se bajo del ascensor y entro a su departamento. Dejo su bolso sobre la mesa y luego fue a u cuarto...  
  
Aoshi: que día mas largo... "mejor me quito esto"  
  
Aoshi se saco la camisa azul que llevaba. Mostrando así sus fornidos brazos dejando ver su pecho musculoso. * O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sin comentarios OK????*  
  
Aoshi se acostó en su cama.....que el siempre repetía "es muy grande para mi" * chicas quiere compañía!!!!! Quien se apunta!!* Se encontraba cansado y no quería comer. Así que cayo profundamente dormido.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************* Misao ya habia llegado a su casa...abrió la puerta con sus llaves y se encontró con una nota...  
  
Querida hija: fuimos a comprar regresamos pronto ¿¿¿bien??? Cuídate mucho...  
  
Te quiere papa y mama.  
  
Misao: uff...bueno estoy sola....  
  
Misao se dirigió a la cocina y preparo algo de comer...y luego subió a su cuarto donde se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a pensar.....  
  
"si tengo que llamar a Himura..para preguntarle....mmm pero por otra parte me siento muy nerviosa.......será ¿porque mañana será nuestra primera clase con el señor Aoshi? ....pero estoy confundida...yo pensé que seria nuestro maestro de Historia y de gimnasia...pero hoy vi Al Prof. de historia.....que enredo!!!!!"  
  
Misao: mejor termino de comer y luego llamo a Himura.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kenshin estaba a pasos de su casa y la veía con menor entusiasmo a pesar de ser la mas grande y elegante del vecindario....  
  
El padre de Kenshin era un respetado abogado. Y la mayoría de las veces se encontraba fuera del país por "asuntos del trabajo". La madre de Kenshin era doctora en la clínica de Tokio. Por esta razón llegaba muy noche a su hogar. Pero Kenshin a pesar de ser hijo unico. No se sentía solo ya que a el lo habia criado la dulce señora yukai. ( ella habia criado a kenshin desde Pequeño ya que sus padres se encontraban muy ocupados con sus trabajos) * que triste*  
  
Kenshin toco el timbre de la reja y una señora contesto: si dígame?  
  
Kenshin: Yukai soy yo Ken!!!  
  
Yukai: joven!!!! Pase ¡! Pase!!  
  
Y así se abrió la reja eléctrica y kenshin ni siquiera vio los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la casa solo entro y cerro la puerta tras el..mientras una señora le daba la bienvenida..  
  
Yukai: Joven..!!! no lo esperaba tan pronto en casa  
  
Kenshin: si...es que...hoy me vine directamente....no quise salir con mis amigos.  
  
Yukai: bien ..entiendo.......¿te ocurrio algo malo kenshi??  
  
Kenshin: ehm??? No nada.. solo ire a recostarme...estoy cansado...  
  
Yukai: le subo la cena a su dormitorio?  
  
Kenshin: no.. no te molestes Yukai no tengo hambre....  
  
Yukai: fue un mal dia hijo?  
  
Kenshin sabia que no podía mentirle... ya que ella le conocía completamente...  
  
Kenshin: si Yukai....  
  
Yukai: bueno hijo no te molesto mas...pero recuerda decia la dulce señora quien se alejaba de el.. :puedes contarme lo que te ocurre y tratare de ayudarte...espero que nuestra confianza no se acabe...esta bien?  
  
Kenshin: gracias  
  
Yukai: de que hijo  
  
Kenshin: por estar siempre aquí.  
  
Yukai: no tienes que agradecerme nada hijo.....  
  
Kenshin: bueno subiré...  
  
Kenshin llego a su habitación y se saco su uniforme y se coloco algo mas cómodo para el. Una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color...que hacia verlo muy estilizado... Se estiro en su cama y saco un libro....pero en lo único que podía pensar era en su hermosa profesora Kaoru...........  
  
Kenshin: ya no puedo seguir así.....  
  
Kenshin se levanto, dejo el libro.... Y bajo las extensas escaleras  
  
Kenshin: yukai???? Donde estas???  
  
Yukai quien salía de la cocina media perdida...: que sucede hijo??? Quieres algo?  
  
Kenshin quien estaba algo avergonzado...dijo: podría conversar contigo??  
  
Yukai le sonrió al joven y se sentaron a comenzar su extensa plática...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
Kaoru se encontraba en su departamento...estaba inquieta muy inquieta...caminando rápido y dando vueltas de allá para aca.  
  
Kaoru "uhm....como le diré a Enishi.......!!!! el nunca toma las cosas para bien...no le va agradar para nada......."  
  
Kaoru abrió el refrigerador y saco una gaseosa...: bueno tendré que decirle las cosas tal como son... es mi trabajo...no? De que me preocupo...  
  
Decía la bella mujer de cabellos azabaches mientras se apoyaba en la mesita que habia en la cocina.  
  
Kaoru "trabajo...?? trayendo un muchacho de 18 años a tu departamento??? Trabajo??" arg!!!!! En que estoy pensando......  
  
Kaoru: mejor dejo de estar pensando estas cosas....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Kenshin: y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió.  
  
Yukai: Hijo...sabes que significa esto?  
  
Kenshin: que soy un loco por enamorarme de mi profesora?  
  
Yukai: no ..Hijo...esto es tu amor platónico...por que estoy segura que ¿sabes que es imposible no?  
  
Kenshin: eso creo.  
  
Yukai: kenshin escúchame....no te ilusiones hijo...o te harás mucho daño.  
  
Kenshin: entonces......  
  
Yukai: ella esta comprometida?  
  
Kenshin hizo una mueca...: si....  
  
Yukai: con mayor razón.... Y como veo no te agrada para nada...  
  
Kenshin: es un sujeto demaciado desagradable.  
  
Yukai: bueno espero que te haya servido de algo...yo ya estoy vieja...pero aun puedo saber si algo te preocupa algo... Así que si quieres conversar conmigo otra vez kenshin no dudes en decirme..  
  
Kenshin si!! y gracias Yukai decía el joven pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a yukai.  
  
Yukai: así me gusta!!! Suba ese animo joven!!!  
  
Kenshin: por cierto yuki ¿Qué hora es?  
  
Yukai: son las 20:56  
  
Kenshin: gracias..Yukai ¿puedo ayudarte a lidiar el despacho?  
  
Yukai: no joven no se molesto puedo hacerlo sola...  
  
Kenshin: no seas testaruda...déjame ayudarte  
  
Yukai: joven...mejor vaya a estudiar....  
  
Kenshin: por favor!!!! Yukai: tu siempre ganas he?? Ya vamos...  
  
Kenshin: me gusta ayudarte...Yuki  
  
A kenshin le gustaba ayudar en lo que pudiese a Yuki ...para de alguna forma agradecerle todo lo que habia hecho por el.  
  
Ring!!!!! Ring!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: el telefono .....yo voy!!!  
  
Yukai: no joven ¡!! Y así Yuki se apresuro y le quito el teléfono..." Residencia Himura"  
  
¿¿?¡ : hola!!! Soy Misao ¡! Esta kenshin?  
  
Yukai: si señorita Misao... espere un segundo.  
  
Misao: esta bien.  
  
Yukai: joven es para usted  
  
Kenshin: yo sabia Yuki ¬¬  
  
Yukai: joven yo estaré en el despacho.  
  
y así la linda Yuki abrió la gigantesca puerta y entro al despacho.  
  
Kenshin: pero no empiece sin mi ¡!!  
  
Plop!  
  
Kenshin tomo el teléfono: Aló??  
  
Misao: por fin!!!! Himura???  
  
Kenshin: si Misao?  
  
Misao: uff.... Bueno kenshin no quiero ir con rodeos....pero quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que ocurrió hoy.  
  
Kenshin ah...eso...Misao no te preocupes...estoy bien.  
  
Misao: seguro?  
  
Kenshin: seguro Misao....  
  
Misao: que bien!!!!! Te veo mañana entonces???  
  
Kenshin: si... y gracias  
  
Misao: de nada ken.  
  
Kenshin: adiós  
  
Misao: bye  
  
Kenshin "mis amigos se preocupan mucho por mi... tratare de olvidarme de ti...aunque no creo que pueda"  
  
Kenshin: Yukai!!!!!!!!!! No empieces sin mi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Notas de la Autora: uff este si que salio largo...no?? Bueno para que se entretengan lectores... Buenito igual a mi me da harta penita ken pero no puedo salirme de la historia....lo único que puedo decirles que se viene todo muy bueno...^^U... hablando sobre este capitulo que largo!!!!! Bueno me gusto bastante la situación que tiene ken con sus amigos! Esos si que son amigos no??? Que se preocupen por uno....encuentro que es muy tierno... Agradesco a todos por leer esta alocada historia y espero que la sigan leyendo ...  
  
.muchas gracias y ahora los review!!!  
  
Oriana: hola amiga que tal??? Sips.... Dio penita ken no.??? Bueno no te preocupes yo aquí lo consuelo....a mi bello pelirrojo. Sipes poca ropa.. jajajajaja bueno el lemon se viene pontito....... Jejeje cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review!!! Espero verte pronto por aquí.  
  
Gaby: gracias por tu review!!! Y si.. jejje estaba muy gracioso.. eso jajaja pobreshito de ken O_o!!!!!! espero verte luego!  
  
Nina-san: muchísimas gracias por tu review nina!! ^-^U y si la melancolía pronto se le acabara y empezara a luchar.. jejejeje este ken......... cuídate mucho y espero verte luego.  
  
Misao hx: hola!!!! Y muchas gracias por tu review!!! Pronto habrá lemon... vamos con calma..... jajaja que impaciente chikilla!!! ^-^U te comprendo todos tenemos nuestro lado..asi jajajaja bueno espero verte de nuevo y nos vemos!  
  
Misao-k : wolas!!!! Lokitaaaaaa de veras estuvo tremendo el capitulo??? Ja ja ^-^U y a ver.....pronto habrá mas amiga!!! No te preocupes! Yo me encargo de desatar mi parte hentai.... O_O!!! te puedo asegurar que ocurrirá algo MAS entre misao y Aoshi... pero eso depende de ellos no? Xd!!!! Lokita... el capitulo "Misao y la clase de gimnasia" de la dedicare a ti!!! Y esta inspirada en nuestros desempeños en la clase!!! Jajajaja bueno ... sin mas que decir me despido .... Y muchas gracias por tu review!!! Si se que soy cargante..............  
  
Kimmy Angy: hola! como estas?? Bueno muchas gracias por tu review! Ejem... se que vas a matarme...pero...no puedo omitir "aquella parte" pero ejem...calma..chica.. mi lindo ken estará bien y espera los siguientes capitulos ( Misanagi se prepara para correr) bueno cuando me refiero al bello de Enishi..Hm. el no tiene la culpa de tener una hermana como esa........¬¬ diablos no sabes la rabia que me da cuando escribo sobre ELLA...pero ni modo...Ejem.. ya me fui por las ramas otra vez... Gracias por tu comentario y espero verte de nuevo.  
  
Nos vemos!!! mi lindos lectores!!!  
  
Hasta la proxima mi gente bellisima!!!!  
  
Atte: Misanagi_X (yo amoooo a kenshin) 


	8. Fantasias y cervezas

Holassss aquí estoy otra vez!!! Y espero que les guste este capitulo ^^UU!!!! Je je jee espero que dejen sus comentarios y dudas y esas cosas!!! De todo tipo....... Pero espero que lo dejen si!!! bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a una amiga Misao-k linda pórtate bien!!! Ya los dejo. No los lateo más  
  
"" Pensamientos  
  
* * Intervenciones de la autora ^^ÛUUUU  
  
% % sueños de kenshin  
  
Capitulo 8: Fantasías y cervezas! ^o^  
  
22:30  
  
Kaoru ya se imaginaba la gritadera en su departamento cuando le contase a Enishi....así que tenia el celular cerca de ella por si tenia que llamar a Aoshi...en el caso que Enishi se colocase violento.  
  
Kaoru: que espanto...........O_o  
  
"Enishi no suele ser agresivo pero cuando se enoja....hay que alejarse"  
  
Kaoru se habia cambiado de ropa se habia colocado un blue jeans ajustados y una blusa azul pálido.  
  
DING..... DONG......  
  
Kaoru se aproximo a la puerta...  
  
¿?¿: hola preciosa  
  
Kaoru: Enishi....  
  
Enishi entro dejando a una Kaoru un poco perpleja en la entrada.  
  
Kaoru saliendo de trance: que es todo lo que tres??  
  
Enishi: bueno traje un vino y unas copas hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar.  
  
Decía el joven mientras dejaba la cubeta con hielo sobre la mesa..y se dirijia a prender un par de velas...  
  
Kaoru: celebrar??? Que cosa?? No te entiendo...... Decía Kaoru mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
Enishi.....apego a Kaoru a su dorso...y se susurro...Tenemos mucho que celebrar....tu llegada a Tokio... lo impresionante que ha crecido mi empresa...y sobre todo...que nosotros nos encontramos muy bien juntos...no?  
  
Kaoru: tienes razón!! "no Kaoru recuerda que debes contarle a Enishi...luego celebras.." .....pero Enishi.....Decía Kaoru mientras trataba de alejarse de el.  
  
Enishi la apego mas a el y se perdieron en un bezo muy fugaz....  
  
Enishi: bueno comencemos!  
  
Kaoru quien no entendía nada, solo se limito a sentarse en la mesa y ver lo que ocurría.  
  
Enishi se sentó al igual que Kaoru y saco el vino que traía en la cubeta * que romántico!!! ^^UU* junto a las copas.  
  
Kaoru: Enishi....tu sabes que puedo beber....mañana tengo trabajo y tu sabes.....  
  
Enishi: vamos Kaoru!!! Solo un par de copas...  
  
Kaoru: ....Enishi!! yo siempre me emborracho... nunca he sido buena para tomar.. y tu lo sabes...  
  
Enishi: esta bien?  
  
Kaoru: bueno... decía Kaoru con una cara de resignación... pero que no sean muchas OK???  
  
Enishi: como quieras....  
  
Enishi le sirvió la Primera copa.......  
  
Dos Horas mas tarde..............................................*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Enishi quien cargaba a Kaoru, la sentó sobre la cama y le dijo: tu me esperas aquí. Esta bien?  
  
Mientras se asomaba una gran gota en la frente de Enishi........ "creo que Kaoru se volvió a exceder....ella nunca se ha acostumbrado a esto....bueno en todo caso es siempre lo mismo...No?"  
  
Kaoru: Enishi amorcito lindo..No te vayas si???? Hip... hip....  
  
Enishi: Kaoru mejor siéntate...estas un poco ebria  
  
Kaoru: yooooo???? Te equivocas....me siento mejor que nunca !!  
  
Enishi: Kaoru, voy por un café y vuelvo.  
  
Kaoru se acerco a Enishi y le susurro muy sensualmente: - no te demores si.....esta bien??? No quiero que dejes de consentirme....si??-  
  
Enishi quien estaba sumamente nervioso por la actitud de Kaoru....." Kaoru suele ser muy tranquila cuando se tratada de nuestra vida sexual....pero cuando esta ebria se vuelve demaciado agresiva....completamente distinta"  
  
Enishi: Kaoru no creo que debieras estar haciendo esto... sabes?? Mejor acuéstate yo voy por el café y vuelvo si??  
  
Kaoru: bueno....no te tardes!!!! Te estaré esperando...............  
  
Enishi estaba en la cocina y luego se tomo su café..Mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
"no puedo dejar a Kaoru en este estado....puede ocurrir lo que paso la vez pasada.... En solo penarlo me da rabia......  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Kaoru estaba completamente ebria en el departamento de Aoshi y no habia manera de sacarla de ahí.  
  
Aoshi: bueno por mi no hay problema que ella se quede, yo dormiré en el sofá.  
  
Enishi: claro que no te incomoda....  
  
Aoshi quien le dio una mirada muy amenazadora: no seas un pervertido...nunca me aprovecharía de Kaoru.... Y menos en el estado que esta.. pero como ella prefiere quedarse con migo en vez de irse a tu casa....  
  
Enishi: para.....mejor me voy.... Pero, Shinomori ten cuidado o te las veras conmigo.  
  
Aoshi: que desconfiado.  
  
Enishi: no pienso volver a hacer riña contigo y menos por mi mujer....  
  
Aoshi: tu mujer?  
  
Enishi: si! mi mujer  
  
Adiós shinomori.......Enishi dio un gran portazo.  
  
Kaoru quien se acerco para ver la escena: ya se fue tan pronto???  
  
Aoshi: Kaoru, mejor veté a dormir.  
  
Kaoru: ya.....pero porque siempre tienes que estar peleando con el???  
  
Aoshi: yo siempre he dicho que es un loco.  
  
Kaoru: bueno...será.....buenitas Aoshi.  
  
Fin de flash back.  
  
Enishi "porque sera que Kaoru siempre acude donde el? Uhm...."  
  
Kaoru quien se habia puesto su baby doll ( es como una camisa de dormir pero llega hasta un poco mas arriba de los muslos.)  
  
Kaoru: ya estas listo??? Decia mientras apoyaba su cuerpo al marco de la cocina  
  
Enishi: uhm???? Si Kaoru!!  
  
Kaoru: bueno, que esperas???  
  
Kaoru le dio un beso a Enishi que lo hizo tambalearse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
01:00 AM.  
  
Yukai: kenshin!!! Mira la hora que es????? Anda a dormir o mañana te quedaras dormido!!!  
  
Kenshin: si mejor ire a dormir...pero estas segura.. en que no quieres que siga aquí??  
  
Yukai: joven es muy tarde...y usted no suele desvelarse.  
  
Kenshin: eso es verdad....  
  
Kenshin le dio un besito en la mejilla a la señora Buenas noches yuki.  
  
Yukai: buenas noches!!!  
  
Kenshin subió las escaleras y llego a su cuarto. Se coloco la camisa que usaba para dormir ya que no le gustaban los pijamas. Se acostó y coloco sus brazos cruzados tras su cuello...y comenzó a recordar a su bella profesora.  
  
Y muy pronto se quedo dormido....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
% Estoy en el colegio....pero por que no hay nadie....? Kenshin salio al patio...pero tampoco encontró a nadie...  
  
Kenshin: iré a ver al salón...  
  
Kenshin camino...por un pasillo muy largo....el nunca lo habia visto y le parecio muy extraño....  
  
Kenshin se encontraba al frente de la puerta....pero algo en si le decía que no entrase....aun así Kenshin entro y se encontró con Kaoru...su Kaoru... Que parece que lo estaba esperando...  
  
Kaoru quien se acerco y puso sus manos en los hombros de kenshin: por fin llegas!  
  
Kenshin: oroooooo @.@  
  
Kaoru mira los ojos violetas de kenshin como queriendo decir algo.  
  
Kenshin: a mi me esperabas???  
  
Kaoru se acerco mas a kenshin, pero sin dejar de ver sus ojos le contesto: claro a quien mas iba a esperan he??? Tontito...  
  
Kenshin: "esto debe ser un sueño.....aunque me encantaría que fuese realidad"  
  
Kaoru: y así será....  
  
Kenshin: ...............  
  
- kenshin miraba extrañado a kaoru-  
  
Kaoru se acerco y topo sus labios con los de kenshin y comenzó a darles pequeñas caricias que con el pasar de los segundos fueron aumentando...........  
  
Kaoru estaba en el piso y Kenshin sobre ella...la besaba descontroladamente...como su fuese lo único que le importara...Las manos de kenshin recorrían el cuerpo de la hermosa profesora y decidió acabar con lo único que intervenía su acercamiento. Su ropa. Lentamente el la fue desvistiendo...comenzó por la blusa blanca que llevaba...poco a poco la fue desabotonando...hasta quedar solo con ropa interior. Y lo mismo hizo con la pequeña falda que hacia suspirar al pelirrojo...  
  
Kaoru estaba sin nada de ropa...y Kenshin en su mismo estado, El pelirrojo Que estaba sobre la profesora...bajo un poco su mano hasta toparse con el muslo de Kaoru y lo levanto un poco...masajeándolo lentamente..... Kenshin habia penetrado en el cuerpo de Kaoru y se movía a un ritmo adecuado para la situación.... Kenshin entro en la boca de Kaoru....con un beso un fogoso y con su lengua trataba de relajar un poco a Kaoru....  
  
Estos cuerpos deseosos se juntarse y ..................%  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************************** ******************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
7:30 AM....  
  
Tic...tic...tic....tac!!!!  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos y apago el ruidoso despertador.....le dolía mucho la cabeza y noto que se encontraba desnuda un su cama. Y claro su acompañante tambien, Kaoru lo miro algo confundida... y dijo para si misma...ocurrió otra vez.....demonios!  
  
Kaoru movió un poco el musculoso cuerpo de Enishi hasta hacerlo despertar.....  
  
Enishi bostezando: buenos dias... decía adormilado el joven..  
  
Kaoru: Enishi....me duele mucho la cabeza......¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
Enishi tomo el pequeño cuerpo de Kaoru y lo apego a el....Kaoru pudo sentir algo entremedio de sus piernas y se inquieto un poco.  
  
Enishi: lo que siempre ocurre cuando te embriagas...  
  
Kaoru: Uhm....lo siento...arg!! De dolor de cabeza.....no recuerdo nada....... Hasta me duele un poco el cuerpo...Enishi se seguro se cargo al chancho. ¬¬  
  
Enishi: te preparare la ducha... y luego te haré un café OK? Enishi se levanto y se coloco una bata bordeó.....y se dirigió al baño..  
  
Kaoru: gracias Enishi.... ".....ayer se supone que iba a hablar con Enishi.....ahora cuando lo haré!!!!! Demonios!"  
  
Kaoru: mejor me levanto.....  
  
Enishi: amor!! La ducha esta lista....  
  
Kaoru: ya voy.....  
  
Kaoru tomo un par de cosas que necesitaba...y entro al baño....  
  
MINUTOS DESPUES...................  
  
Kaoru estaba en el baño y tenia una jaqueca horrible....  
  
Kaoru: creía que con la ducha se me pasaría....ay!!....que dolor de cabeza...  
  
Kaoru se habia puesto un vestido azul, que comenzaba un poco mas arriba de los bustos y llegaba un poco mas debajo de los muslos... Le quedaba muy bien acentuaba mucho su delgada cintura y sobre todo se veía muy elegante... Kaoru se maquillo un poco aunque ninguna tintura podía borrar esas terribles ojeras...  
  
Kaoru salio del baño y se encontró con Enishi quien estaba ya vestido... y muy bien arreglado...  
  
Kaoru: ya estas listo??  
  
Enishi: si..me duche en el otro baño y Kaoru tomate este café  
  
Kaoru: gracias... ya te vas cierto??  
  
Enishi: si Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: no tomaras el desayuno??  
  
Enishi: no...estoy retrasado...  
  
Kaoru: bueno que te vaya bien. ^^  
  
Enishi: nos vemos. y cuídate mucho he??  
  
Enishi iba saliendo cuando se encontró con Aoshi en la puerta...  
  
Aoshi: iba a tocar el timbre...pero veo que no hace falta...  
  
Enishi: hola shinomori...  
  
Aoshi: hola ¬¬  
  
Enishi: nos vemos.... decía el empresario que subía rápidamente al ascensor.  
  
Aoshi entro al departamento y vio a su amiga tomándose el típico café.  
  
Aoshi se sentó en la misma mesa y le dijo: Jaqueca?  
  
Kaoru solo movió la cabeza  
  
Aoshi: y yo pensé que solo hablarías con el....  
  
Kaoru estaba sonrojada...: yo igual quería conversar ¡!!!! Pero... hay no me acuerdo.........  
  
Aoshi: sabes tuve el celular prendido toda la noche, por si necesitaras mi ayuda.  
  
Kaoru quien no se podía su cara: gracias, muchas gracias Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: uff ¬¬ que vamos hacer contigo.....  
  
Kaoru: jejeje ^^^  
  
Aoshi: aun quieres ir caminando...??? Me imagino que te duele mucho el cuerpo...no? Siempre es lo mismo...  
  
Kaoru ahora si estaba demaciado avergonzada...  
  
Kaoru: bueno... Yo......  
  
Aoshi: iré por mi auto...  
  
Kaoru: gracias....quieres tomar desayuno??  
  
Aoshi: no ya tome...mejor apresúrate mientras yo voy por mi vehículo..  
  
Kaoru: esta bien.  
  
***********----------------------****************------------------ ************  
  
8:30  
  
En la casa de Kenshin .....................  
  
AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me quede dormido!!!!!!!!!!!! Voy a llegar tarde!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Decía un exaltado kenshin mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.  
  
Yukai que estaba mirándolo muy graciosa: joven no va a tomar desayuno???  
  
Kenshin: no..!!!! tengo que irme ya!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukai: bueno...joven aquí esta su almuerzo.... Joven y sus padres dijeron que lo verían esta noche.  
  
Kenshin: si???? que bueno....mientras el pelirrojo le sonreía.....  
  
Yukai: ah! Se me olvidaba! No se demore en llegar a la casa...ya que sus primos dijeron que vendrían a quedarse...  
  
Kenshin: shogo y sayo???  
  
Yukai: si!!! y tambien de Satomi...  
  
Kenshin: que????? SATOMI VIENE????? Y SE QUEDAA EN MI CASA???? -Decía un exaltado kenshin-  
  
Yukai: bueno eso fue lo que me dijeron por teléfono joven  
  
Kenshin: me escapare..............  
  
Yukai: joven!!!!!!!!!! Apurase!!!!!!! que llegara tarde!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: AH!!!!!!! Se me habia olvidado!!!! Adiós yuki.....!!!! kenshin salio hecho un rayo de la casa.....  
  
Kenshin estaba corriendo mientras maldecía "Satomi?? Que esta haciendo?????? Uhm...... rayos!!!!!! "como puede ser que me quede dormido ..Por estar soñando esas cosas!!!! Mientras Kenshin se colocaba más rojo de lo que estaba......  
  
*+++++++++*******++++++++******++++++++******+++++  
  
Kaoru se habia sentado en el asiento de atrás ya que quería relajarse un poco antes de llegar al colegio.  
  
Kaoru y Aoshi estaban a 10 cuadras de la escuela y vieron al pelirrojo quien estaba muy agitado....medio inclinado tomando sus rodillas con ambas manos. Y sobre todo muy sobresaltado.  
  
Aoshi: lo llevamos??  
  
Kaoru: claro!!  
  
El auto paro y Kenshin se dio una vuelta muy nervioso  
  
Kenshin: es el señor Aoshi y ka...Kaoru.......???  
  
Aoshi bajo el vidrio: quieres que te llevemos???  
  
Kenshin: claro...mientras subía nuestro pelirrojo con la vista baja y tapando su mirada con sus hermosos flequillos. -"En que estaba pensando cuando dije que si... kenshin eres un loco"-  
  
Así el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Kaoru mientras su corazón estaba que estallaba.  
  
Continuará........................  
  
Notas de la Autora: hola a todos^^  
  
Bueno aquí estoy y espero que les haya gustado! espero que me dejen sus opiniones....y sus propuestas....y sus quejas.....! Que serán muy bien bienvenidos! No encuentran que kenshin es tan lindo...............Uff... Ejem....sip.. bueno este capitulo tambien estuvo un poquito largo o no?? Que opinan mis lectores? Espero que haya sido de su agrado.... Pienso que si kenshin planea bien sus tácticas podrá enamorar a su kao... o no? Bueno no lo se... que opinan ustedes...?  
  
Espero que dejen sus opiniones^^  
  
Bueno ahora los agradecimientos especiales. Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaby hyatt: holitas!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Y si pos... se le pasara lo malito a kenshito!!! XD espero verte de nuevo por aquí!!  
  
Misao-K: hola amiguita linda!!!!!! Sip ya lu se jejejeje ya sabes cuando vendrá el capitulo de A/M jejejeje esperadlo te gustara! Ejem.....lo del lemon un lo se...XD bueno de ahí veremos eso...  
  
Mina-San: hola!!!! Bueno yo estoy muy bien aunque mi casa esta plagada de duraznos ^^UUU asi que tengo mucho trabajo ....XD.... ejem...muchas gracias por tu review!!!! De que kenshin es único y no tiene comparación ...te apoyo..kenshin es the best!!!...aunque me parece interesante que haya competencia...así vemos como reacciona..Uff!!! Chau y cuidate mucho!!! Espero verte de nuevo!  
  
Bueno eso es todo espero que me dejen sus reviews..ya que mas reviews y actualizo mas pronto...je ^o^!!!!! bueno nus vemos  
  
Atte: Misanagi_X 


	9. Misao y la clase de gimnacia

¡Hola! Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a mi linda amiga Misao-K Ejem.....bueno esto te recordara una de las clases de gimnasia...sin comentarios......Bueno ahora los dejo....pero......  
  
"" pensamientos Intervenciones de la autora.  
  
Capitulo 9: "Misao y la clase de gimnasia"  
  
Misao Salía felizmente de su casa como todos los dias....  
  
Misao: Uhm.....¡¡¡¡¡es un Día hermoso!!!!! "hoy es la primera clase con el señor Aoshi" Mm. si!!!! A ver...-decía mientras revisaba su bolso...- Si....llevo todo el equipo. No puedo ir la primera clase....sin el equipo de gimnasia....pero, ¿en que me inscribiré este año?  
  
Misao paro su caminata para dar una risa malévola...: bueno le preguntare al señor Aoshi....  
  
Mientras retomaba su caminata y sacudía su cabeza en busca de respuestas....  
  
Misao "soy una torpe....El es tu profesor...." Aunque esta muy guapo....  
  
Kenshin nunca habia deseado llegar tan pronto al colegio pero, bueno esta era una situación critica...o bueno para el si lo era.....quería llegar lo mas pronto al colegio y poder ¿"escapar"?  
  
Kenshin "¡Diablos!...estoy tan nervioso, no puedo mirarla....con solo sentirla cerca mío me recuerdo..De......."  
  
Lo único que kenshin recordaba era ese sueño.....cada momento que la miraba de reojo se acordaba...y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...  
  
Kenshin "soy un pervertido" era todo lo que repetía cuando volvían aquellos anhelados llamados y quejidos de su hermosa Kaoru. Kenshin ya no se atrevía a mirarla, los varios intentos fueron un martirio para el pobre pelirrojo ya que el recordaba cada centímetro que El habia acariciado, recordaba con exactitud cuerpo de Kaoru y cuando lograba fijar su mirada en ella, la veía tal como en su sueño....completamente desnuda.  
  
Kenshin "fue un sueño...si un sueño...maldito pervertido"  
  
Kenshin estaba demaciado pasmado....completamente rojo....pareciera que el color de su cabello no fuese nada comparado al tono que habría tomado su cabeza....es decir su cara...  
  
Y esto Kaoru y Aoshi lo notaron, Aoshi hizo un gesto a Kaoru y ella entendió en que debía preguntarle que ocurría, ella estaba en mal estado pero, se dio cuenta que kenshin estaba algo raro....demaciado. Su cambio era completamente sospechoso...ya que el solía ser el muchacho de la sonrisa tierna y esa mirada violeta, muy profunda. Ella sabia que el era tímido pero, ¿Cómo va a ser tanto? Se repetía Kaoru mientras se apegaba un poco a nuestro bello pelirrojo. Claro sin dejar de mirarlo...  
  
Kaoru: ¿kenshin ocurre algo? –Decía la curvilínea mujer mientras tocaba la frente de ken- Kenshin al sentir la frágil mano de Kaoru tocar su frente extremadamente roja, Sintió un mar de sensaciones desconocidas para el.  
  
Kaoru se perdió cuando aquellos ojos violetas se cruzaron. Ella sintió un Aura muy especial...  
  
Kaoru: hey! Kenshin tienes temperatura!!!  
  
Kenshin estaba demaciado avergonzado... no quería mirarla trataba de esquivar aquellos hermosos ojos azules, Pues ya sabia con lo que se encontraría.....  
  
A su bella Kaoru completamente desnuda y mas tocando su rostro.  
  
Nuestro pelirrojo ya no podía más...  
  
Kaoru miro a Aoshi nuevamente  
  
Kaoru: kenshin... cuando lleguemos al colegio te llevare a la enfermería. Kenshin: he?  
  
Kaoru : y no quiero un no por respuesta!  
  
Kenshin miraba confundido...: pe...Pero??  
  
Aoshi intervino en la conversación (es extraño Aoshi sama no suele hablar mucho o)  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Aoshi: no digas nada mas!  
  
Kenshin resignado a revivir ordenes.. Haría cualquier cosa antes de que Kaoru lo tocara nuevamente.. ya que el no podría controlar sus instintos.  
  
Aoshi entro al colegio y coloco el auto en el estacionamiento  
  
Aoshi miro al parcito y dijo : Kaoru nos vemos en el descanso OK. .. Encargare de que el joven este bien...  
  
Kaoru :si ¬¬ uff.. ya nos vemos!  
  
Kaoru agarro a kenshin del brazo y casi- lo arrastro ya que nuestro hermoso pelirrojo no quería tener un encuentro con la jeringa........  
  
Kaoru: kenshin ¡!! No forcejees! Te llegare a la enfermería aunque sea a la fuerza!  
  
Decía un Kaoru perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
Kenshin ocultaba su mirada en el flequillo que caía de su desordenada cabellera....  
  
Kenshin: señorita, no se preocupe yo estoy bien... solo estaba algo extraño pero estoy bien.  
  
Kaoru paro en seco y lo miro aun MAS confundida: como jovencito??? Kaoru con esa expresión se sintió vieja...muy vieja.....  
  
Kaoru sacudió un poco su cabeza y miro nuevamente al pelirrojo cautivador:  
  
Kaoru: No estas bien,... me lo dicen tus ojos kenshin.  
  
Kenshin quedo fascinado mirando aquellos ojos azules...... el pensó que el tiempo habia cesado.  
  
Kaoru pensó por un momento que estaba mal... Pero... Como le gustaba esa mirada.... "¡Estúpida Kaoru!, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta..."  
  
Kaoru reacciono a tiempo.. Ya que sus rostros se estaban acercando demaciado...aunque se sentía bien muy bien...  
  
Kaoru ligeramente sonrojada lo tomo del brazo nuevamente:  
  
Kaoru: sabes kenshin... tienes unos hermosos ojos...  
  
Kenshin la miro confundido... ¿ porque ella se habia alejado? El la necesitaba cerca de el....muy cerca.  
  
Kenshin estaba ligeramente sonrojado: gracias señorita Kaoru, usted tiene tambien unos ojos muy hermosos.  
  
Kenshin podía sentir el cuerpo de Kaoru muy calentito que lo hizo estar cómodo..Asi que no forcejeó más ...y se dejo lleva, en todo caso le gustaba.  
  
Kaoru: ya llegamos kenshin, mira siéntate aquí. decía mientras le mostraba la camilla.  
  
Mientras kenshin subia a la camilla, Kaoru miraba la ventana.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin ¿que clase tienes ahora? Dime......  
  
Kenshin: deporte  
  
Kaoru: oh... con Aoshi..entonces no habra problema, si estas mal te quedaras aquí! Hasta que llame a tu tutor , esta bien?  
  
Kenshin: no es necesario maestra.  
  
Kaoru dijo de mirar hacia fuera y poso su mirada en la de kenshin  
  
Kaoru: que?  
  
Kenshin: eso.. que no es necesario me siento bien... Kaoru: bueno si eso quieres ....decía mirándolo de reojo.. " arg!... niño testarudo"  
  
En ese instante entro la enfermera.......  
  
Enfermera: buenos dias....señorita Kaoru que la tare por aquí? ¿Desea algo?  
  
Kaoru: si.... bueno podrías revisar a este joven...? Es que hace unos momentos tenia temperatura y sudaba mucho...  
  
Enfermera: déjeme ver....  
  
Kenshin: oro................  
  
Kaoru: bueno yo lo dejo señor Himura... Rika lo dejo en tus manos  
  
Kenshin: te vas??  
  
Kaoru: si...debo hacerlo...tengo clases decía la maestra caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
Rika: no se preocupe....  
  
Kaoru: bueno adiós.  
  
Kaoru salio un poco apurada y fue hacia el gimnasio..............  
  
--------------------------------------- -  
  
Kenshin: señorita no se preocupe yo estoy bien!!!!  
  
Rika: no me vengas con eso...aun tienes temperatura..........  
  
Kenshin: no es eso.. es que estaba acalorado..eso era todo.!!  
  
Rika: acalorado?  
  
Kenshin: si......  
  
Rika: patrañas! Y además que te acaloraría tanto he? Dímelo tu?  
  
Kenshin: bueno yo... yo...  
  
Kenshin se ruborizo ante el comentario de la enfermera. Rika: ah... ya veo...  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
Rika: Kaoru te tenia así he?  
  
Kenshin abrió los ojos delatándose...  
  
Rika: JA! Bueno ella causa estragos en la mayoría de los hombres de este lugar..... decía la señora mirando distraída- te dejare ir.... Por esta vez....... Pero si vuelves, no escaparas! ¿Esta bien?  
  
Kenshin salto de la camilla y agradeció a la señora  
  
Kenshin: si! Nos vemos y cuidase!  
  
Rika: hágalo usted!  
  
Kenshin salio apresurado de la enfermería hacia su salón.  
  
Kaoru entro al gimnasio y se encontró con Aoshi quien miraba el lugar...  
  
Kaoru camino despacio y miro a su amigo algo extrañada:  
  
Aoshi??? ......Aoshi?? Ocurre algo???  
  
Aoshi se dio la vuelta y miro a Kaoru... sin decir nada entro a un pequeña oficina y saco un bolso...  
  
Aoshi: toma....  
  
Kaoru: mis cosas...O.O  
  
Aoshi:¬¬ si.. las habías dejado en el auto...  
  
Kaoru: sopas.... Si no me dices nada me voy a clases sin nada...!!  
  
Aoshi: bueno...decía con resignación....- no espero que cambies ya, tú eres así...., pero te las llevaría si no hubieses venido a buscarlas...  
  
Kaoru: en serio?  
  
Aoshi: no...era una mentira....  
  
Kaoru: AH!!! No hagas bromas pesadas....  
  
Aoshi sonrió levemente: ¬¬ no era mentira....  
  
Kaoru: sabes... eres pésimo para las bromas....  
  
Aoshi miraba su reloj: si lo se Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: bueno pronto empezara tu primera clase, que emoción!  
  
-decía Kaoru mientras miraba el gimnasio.-  
  
Aoshi: faltan 15 minutos y 30 segundos para ser exactos....  
  
Kaoru: a ya...... tu pues el sabelotodo....  
  
Aoshi: mire mi reloj Kaoru ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: OH... esta bien! ...bueno entonces te dejo, debo preparar un par de cosas para mi primera clase O.O nos vemos Aoshi ¡!  
  
Aoshi: entonces luego te veo Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru salía apresuradamente con su bolsito del gimnasio...- sí....-Hoy será un largo día....  
  
Kaoru debía reconocer que, aquel muchacho pelirrojo, la hacia sentir algo extraña, era una atracción hacia el? Se preguntaba ella, nunca habia sentido algo asi por un alumno....  
  
La mujer morena entro al salón II3 y dijo a los alumnos:  
  
"- bueno hoy veremos, La congruencia de los triángulos-"  
  
Mientras se escuchabas estruendos en la sala...........  
  
Misao estaba muy apurada, tanto en pensar en Aoshi se le habia pasado el tiempo y aun debía colocarse el equipo....  
  
Misao: - AH!!! No! Voy a llegar tarde.....- decía la jovencita mientras corría para llegar al gimnasio, es decir a los vestidores.  
  
Si, allí estaba megumi, esperándola en el umbral de los vestidores, con ese mono equipo que, consistía en un pequeño pantaloncillo negro y una blusa blanca con el estampado Victorias school.  
  
Megumi: Apresúrate Misao, la clase va a comenzar!!!  
  
Detrás de megumi apareció una muchacha vestida al igual que megumi se trataba de ella, Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe: si Misao, hazle caso a megumi, no querrás llegar tarde a la primera clase del guapote shinomori cierto?  
  
A Misao le salio la furia, quería patear ese apestoso trasero pero, megumi se adelanto y arrojo a Misao dentro de los vestidores.  
  
Megumi: mira Tomoe, tu no te metas! –decía megumi asomándose por la puerta.  
  
Tomoe: ya va, que antipática.  
  
Tomoe entro al gimnasio, al igual que otras alumnas que, chismaban y reían. Megumi entro murmurando cuando vio a Misao ya con su equipo y solo amarraba sus zapatillas, dispuesta a salir.  
  
Megumi: ya.. que rápida eres misao......  
  
Misao: no voy a permitir que ella...  
  
Megumi: calma, deja a esa mustia loca, no te rebajes a su nivel.  
  
Misao: como me gustaría que le ocurra algo horrible para que salga mañana en el diario escolar....  
  
Megumi: ya.... Vamos mejor que acaba de tocar el timbre, que significa que empezó las clases!! Vamos Misao se nos hace tarde!!!  
  
Megumi tomo el brazo de Misao y corriendo para entrar al gimnasio.....  
  
Entraron al gimnasio y como suponían solo faltaban ellas dos, estaban los hombres a un lado y las mujeres al otro. Sentados en el suelo y claro, mirándolas....  
  
Aoshi las miro en seco- Makimachi, Takani, tomen asiento por favor.  
  
Tomoe murmuro del fondo: ya era hora.....  
  
Misao la miro con furia carnal – Cállate misao!!  
  
Aoshi pego un ligero grito- Silencio!!!  
  
Aoshi: no quiero interrupciones, señorita Yukishiro si no desea estar en clase puede retirarse...  
  
Tomoe: no profesor... "Estupida Misao..... Me las pagara.."  
  
Aoshi: bueno continuare, como sabrán solo hay un profesor de deportes, y mientras el colegio busca a otra yo seré quien les haga clases a los dos, hombres y mujeres, así que no hagan esto mas difícil o lo lamentaran.  
  
Todos ignoraron la última palabra y continuaron escuchando con mucho respeto.  
  
Misao no puedo evitar soltar una risa inocente que, por supuesto noto Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi alzo la voz nuevamente- En esta clase los hombres tendrán libre es decir, pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras se mantengan en la cancha de afuera. Pueden jugar algún partido lo que deseen pero, solo en la cancha! Ya! Se fueron!!  
  
Todos los hombres salieron y sano dijo a yutaro- Ja lo que les espera...  
  
Yutaro: si.. je, y Himura?  
  
Sano: es cierto ..... no lo he visto..  
  
Yutaro: ya, mejor jugemos un partido de futbol, te ganare sano!!  
  
Sano: no podras....  
  
Mientras en el gimnasio............................  
  
Las muchachas murmuraban, ya que no sabían que les tocaba hacer...una de ellas pregunto – profesor shinomori, que haremos nosotras?-  
  
Aoshi se acerco un poco a las muchachas mientras no faltaba la que se derretía...- bueno según el plan escolar, empezaremos con el tema gimnasia, es decir empezaremos por el salto del cajón.-  
  
Misao abrió los ojos sorpresivamente cuando escucho "saldo del cajón", ella odiaba el cajón, bueno le gustaba deportes y era la mejor, muy hábil pero, el cajón era lo único que no habia podido lograr y eso la ponía de mal humor....se arrastro un poco hasta llegar donde megumi y le dijo: - megumi, voy a morir, nunca he podido saltar el cajón-  
  
Megumi: calma Misao, tu eres buena en todo, estoy segura que lo harás bien....  
  
Misao: hay...... eso espero...  
  
Aoshi: vamos niñas! Traigan 9 colchonetas, mientras yo voy por el cajón Decía el apuesto maestro mientras desaparecía en un cuarto. Misao "voy...a morir....AH!!! ... NO Misao, tu eres fuerte, podrás saltarlo....tu puedes!!"  
  
Tomoe y sus brujas, es decir sus amigas traían unas colchonetas, Misao decía,- voy hacerlo por lo menos mejor que ella   
  
Aoshi ya tenia el Cajón puesto en su lugar rodeado por las colchonetas, acto seguido el se saco la Salida de cancha quedando solo con una sudadera que dejaba ver aquellos perfectos brazos, muchas chicas suspiraban, algo que molestaba a Misao.  
  
Aoshi apoyo aquellos brazos, presionando hacia abajo el cajón -bien niñas, pongan atención ya que todas tienen que pasar, por lo menos unas 3 veces, quiero que hagan una fila aquí detrás de mí - Decía mientras corría hacia unos 20 mts afrente del cajón, claro las muchachas embobadas reaccionaron inmediatamente.  
  
Aoshi las miro nuevamente y prosiguió- evaluare 3 pasos, primero, la carrera, solo tienen que correr hasta el cajón, esa es la carrera, segundo el rechazo, es un ligero salto que requiere algo de fuerza, y para terminar el salto, piernas extendidas y ambas manos en el cajón.  
  
- les mostrare como se hace, pongan atención ya que solo lo haré una vez.-  
  
Aoshi corrió hacia el cajón con una velocidad admirable y salto de una forma majestuosa, haciendo que las muchachas babearan y no dejaran de verlo ni un solo instante, Misao quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
Aoshi aterrizo como un ángel, en la perspectiva de Misao, y luego Aoshi miro a las chicas y les dijo- no esta difícil verdad? – Vamos! Hagan lo que puedan, no tengan miedo, yo estaré del otro lado, si que llegan a caer yo las sujeto, Vamos! Quien será la primera?-  
  
Misao estaba aterrorizada, nunca podría hacerlo y eso la espantaba mas...  
  
Tomoe salio del montón de gente y se puso delante de la fila- yo seré la primera dijo, fuerte y claro.  
  
Megumi se acerco a Misao y le dijo en el oído, ella ya empezó con su show, oye Misao no vas a hacer nada?  
  
Misao: ella no me va a ganar, decía Misao con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Aoshi miraba la situación- Señorita Yukishiro! Que esta esperando?  
  
Tomoe corrió con todas sus fuerzas y logro hacer un buen rechazo y logro saltar, claro cuando logro aterrizar Aoshi la ayudo, haciendo que las muchachas se enfurecieran especialmente una con su largo cabello trenzado.  
  
Aoshi- bien Yukishiro, un poco más de practica y lo dominaras.  
  
Tomoe le sonrió coquetamente y se coloco nuevamente en la fila.  
  
Misao de adelanto a ella – Ahora es mi turno, "tu puedes, tu puedes, tu puedes"  
  
Aoshi se sorprendió por la actitud de makimachi- vamos makimachi, la estoy esperando.-  
  
Misao respiro profundo mientras sus compañeras le daban ánimos, y decidió continuar, ya era muy tarde, y no podría dejarse ganar por la bruja de Tomoe.  
  
Misao tomo fuerzas y empezó a correr, la muchacha era veloz, dijo Aoshi pero, noto que, omitió el rechazo y salto directamente hacia el cuerpo de Aoshi, Cayendo sobre el Duro dorso de el, mientras Aoshi la sostenía con sus musculosos brazos.........................  
  
CONTINUARA................................  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno debo decir que me he demorado mucho pero, bueno aquí esta lo prometido, son 13 paginas wooooo y son las 0: 59 y yo escribiendo, soy una ave nocturna...jajaja bueno he tenido muchas cosas, trabajos, pruebas y esas cosas, arg...!!! Pero,espero que les guste este cap. Y dejen sus REVIEWS!  
  
REVIEWS: Gaby: pobre de la Kaoru he? Jajaja una cancion de alejandro sanz wooo chica romantica, creo que bajare la cancion y la escuchare, ejejeje me parece graciosos lo de Kaoru pero, pobre.... Gracias por tu review!!! Y espero tu saber que te parecio este cap. Nus vemos.  
  
Kimmy Angy: Ken es adorable............ jejeje Tuy reacuerdo con tigo al 100%, tiene unos sueñotes este pelirrojo..... AH!!!!!! Bueno espero saber tu opinión.... GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!  
  
Sakura: gracias, pronto.... Muy pronto habra un K/K jejeje pero todo a su debido tiempo, gracias por tu review!! Espero verte de nuevo por aquí!  
  
Bunny Saito: Gracias...gracias....te entiendo todos hemos estamos ocupados O pero ,aquí estamos y gracias por tu review! Espero saber tu opinión   
  
Onashiru: que bueno que te haya gustado gracias por tu review!! Y espero saber tu opinión en estés new Cáp.   
  
Misao-K : hello... ya con lemon....aja jajá pronto amigáis ACTUALIZE!!!!!!!! Jeejeee besos nos vemos!!!  
  
Recuerden dejarme un review, para saber sus comentarios   
  
Atte MisanagiX 


End file.
